A Priestess's Final Demise
by miko-of-eternal-nite
Summary: [COMPLETE]Kikyo crosses the line in trying to kill Kagome.She tempts many times but are always ruined.Inuyasha decides to put an end to this.He's driven into killing the woman he had loved 50yrs ago.Inuyasha&Kagome then admits their love for one another!
1. Kagome and Kikyo's Dangerous Encounter

Chapter 1

"Hey Sango please tell Inuyasha I'm going for a walk when he comes back. I think he went with Miroku to great some herbs from the village. They should being coming back soon" Kagome informed the demon slayer.

"Whatever. Just don't be too long or Inuyasha is going to have a fit" Sango said.

"Yeah, I know but I just hope he won't start arguing with me" Kagome said while walking out of the hut.

Kagome walked down the path when she spotted Kikyo's soul collectors going into the woods. Kagome quickly caught up to them and followed them deep inside the woods. She then saw Kikyo resting on a tree branch not to far down from the ground. The soul collectors gave Kikyo the souls and every time one went in she glowed. After that Kikyo noticed Kagome behind a tree watching her. Kikyo signed and then came down from her branch. She slowly walked over to the tree where Kagome hid. Kagome came out of hiding already knowing she was already discovered.

"Why must you hide from me? You have nothing to fear" Kikyo asked and reassured Kagome.

"**_We've already discussed why before and you tried to kill me. Of course I have something to fear when I'm around you. She said the same thing last time we met_**" Kagome thought about their last encounter.

"Something the matter? Did you and Inuyasha get into another fight or something?" Kikyo full of concern. (**_Yeah right…_**)

"No, no, we didn't, it's just…" Kagome was interrupted by Kikyo. "What is it?" Kagome wondered. "Huh? There's a demonic aura near here? But I didn't sense anything before." Kagome was very confused.

"That's because it just arrived. It must of sensed Inuyasha's powers and hid its self for a while hoping he would go away" Kikyo explained.

"Huh..? You lost me with the whole explanation. Why would the demon be scared of Inuyasha? Every demon has the nerve to take on any demon even Inuyasha because he's hanyu. I know a lot of demons even weak ones that dared to try to kill Inuyasha" Kagome still confused. "Ah! there's demons all around us! I didn't even bring my arrows. Kikyo help me" Kagome freaked out.

"Why should I? Give me one good reason why I should save a living soul when I hate the living" Kikyo said emotionless.

"Why Kikyo?" Kagome's voice started to become soft and loud with fear. "You're supposed to be a nice miko. And how could you turn on your own reincarnation.

"So, what if you're my reincarnation. The only reason you are a live is because I died from that bastard Naraku. Now I have to live on souls of dead women. Thanks to Naraku I was killed and then resurrected and my heart urns for something. I have know idea why my heart urns for and I'm not free to hate or love anymore" Tears began to run down Kikyo's pale face.

"Kikyo…I'm sorry" Kagome sweet talked her.

"I don't need your compassion Kagome. I don't need your care nesses or anyone else's" Kikyo's face was full of tears still.

Inuyasha came from the tree tops and killed all demons that were surrounding them. Inuyasha landed gracefully to meet the ground. He was shocked to the two together and seeing Kagome was still alive. He first turned to Kikyo with silence and then looked at Kagome.

"Lets go Kagome the others are waiting" Inuyasha spoke quietly. "Kikyo what brings you here in these parts?" Inuyasha suspiciously asked.

"Inuyasha so caring and considerate" Kikyo smirked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha questioned. "I'm not looking for a fight with you" the hanyu decided.

"Humm, I love it when you get mad and how you just worry about my well being" Kikyo starred into the hanyu's amber eyes. "Kagome, why do you tend to come here? There is no reason why you should come to this era. Why don't you just go back to your own time and stay there" Kikyo smirked at her reincarnation.

"Hey, I don't see you helping Inuyasha gather the jewel shards" Kagome yelled at the miko. "_Well, she has a good reason why. It's my fault that the sacred jewel shattered into the same fragments that they are today_" Kagome mumbled to herself.

"You're the one to blame! You were the one who made the jewel exist. Am I right or not?" The resurrected miko shouted in question. "Inuyasha is a fool to stay with a girl that does nothing but get herself into trouble. It seems to me when ever I bump into you guys she's always getting saved by you or getting in the way" Kikyo concluded.


	2. Kagome Gets Hurt and The Mystery Aura

Chapter 2

"I'm not in the way and I don't always get rescued by Inuyasha!" Kagome tightened her fists. "**_Well I do get rescued a lot_**" Kagome loosened up.

"Go back to your own time while you still have a chance. If you don't I'll kill you" Kikyo raised her voice.

Kagome's face turned to fear. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo with anger and disappointment in his eyes and on his face. Kikyo turned away and unexpectedly shot an arrow at Kagome. The arrow slit her arm and the arrow hit the ground. With this, the arrow blew Kagome away into the ground on the other side where she was standing before. Inuyasha's face turned to rage and he walked in front of Kikyo. He then grabbed onto her bow and sighed. Kikyo yanked the bow free and turned away. As she walked off she disappeared into the distance. Inuyasha looked one more time then looked back at the injured Kagome. Kagome began to cry and struggled to get up again. She made it up and started off. Inuyasha couldn't speak. It was like he lost his voice from yelling for hours. Kagome walked until she met with Kaede's village in the far distance.

Sango was sitting outside of the hut and was petting Kilala on the head. Miroku was just standing against the hut's wall. He of course had a hand mark on his left cheek for rubbing Sango's ass. They both looked up and saw Kagome's arm covered in blood. Sango got up quickly and hurried to the injured girl.

"Kagome how did this happen? You were just fine before and now your arm is drenched in blood" Sango in a worried voice.

"Kikyo…" Kagome mumbled.

"Kikyo? She did this to you? But why?" Sango asked.

"I don't know exactly. She blamed me for everything that happened to her. At least I think she was" Kagome sadly answered Sango.

Inuyasha came over the hill and saw Kagome being cared for from Sango. Sango was now bandaging Kagome's wound. Miroku sensed Inuyasha's presence and sadly looked away from Inuyasha's amber eyes. Inuyasha knew Kikyo did it this time. The last few times she was only able to cut Kagome but this time she badly hurt Kagome.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha starring at her. She smiled then looked away. She then twitched for a moment because of Sango tightening the bandage around her arm. Inuyasha started down the hill and passed Kagome, then went into the hut without saying anything. Kagome knew that he was feeling guilty so she didn't say anything about it either. Sango watched the two pass face talk all dinner long. (Face talk means they were telling each other how the felt about the situation without talking). Shippou looked up at the two back in forth from them to his coloring book. He got the book from Kagome about a week ago.

"Fish Inuyasha?" Sango held up the fish on the stick that was sitting over the fire.

"How about you Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I'm not that hungry Sango but maybe later" Kagome softly spoke.

"Same with Kagome's answer. I'm not that hungry either" Inuyasha agreed.

Darkness once again covered the bright blue sky and the stars started to show. The gang settled inside their beds and soon enough fell into a deep slumber. Inuyasha watched Kagome almost all night but he couldn't last any longer. His eye lids dropped like two heavy sacks and settled down afterwards. One of Kikyo's soul collectors watched them til morning broke loose. The sun peeked out behind the tall mountains in the background and the birds started to chirp. Kagome was the first one up and stepped outside to get some fresh air. She heard some one inside get up and then she looked back at the door. Inuyasha came out and walked towards her.

"I'm sorry Kagome" The hanyu apologized.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything wrong" Kagome didn't except the apology.

"For yesterday with Kikyo. You know when…" Inuyasha was interrupted by Kagome.

"It isn't fault that she really hurt me this time. So don't blame yourself. I was even caught off guard by Kikyo's purifying arrow" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

A mysterious cloud covered the sky and it began to rain. A demonic aura passed by in the sky above. Inuyasha grinded his teeth and took off.


	3. The Demonic Aura and The demon within Ki...

Chapter 3

"Inuyasha where are you going?" shouted at the running hanyu.

"Stay put, I'll be back later" Inuyasha kept going.

Inuyasha was led to the heart of the forest. A demon from the shadows came out of hiding. One of Naraku's puppets shaped the mysterious figure.

"What the hell brings you here Naraku?" Inuyasha angrily asked.

"Inuyasha I simply came here to meet Kikyo. She has asked me to meet with her" Naraku informed the hanyu.

"Why the hell would Kikyo want to talk to the likes of you? She is smarter than that and she would never join forces with you. If you're thinking that's the case" Inuyasha lifted one eyebrow than closed his eyes and faced downward.

"I don't know exactly so why don't you stick around and find out" Naraku's demon puppet just starred at Inuyasha with any expressions.

"I can't wait any longer!" Kagome jumped up. "That jerk, how is he supposed to expect me to stay here and do nothing while there's a demonic aura lurching around?" Kagome started towards the demonic aura.

Kagome stormed off into the woods and saw Kikyo right up ahead with her soul collectors. Kikyo turned around and saw Kagome standing a few feet behind her in fear of her life once again. Kagome stepped a few steps back.

"Have you seen Inuyasha anywhere?" Kagome asked with a strange tone in her voice.

"No, but do you sense the demonic aura right up ahead? If not do you sense the presence of a demon?" Kikyo replied with questions.

"Yes, that's where Inuyasha ran off to. For some strange reason this aura is so familiar to me" Kagome angrily said while tightening her fists but then became serious.

"It's one of Naraku's puppets that you sense. It seems to me you know it enough to be able to recognize it. "Why didn't Inuyasha let you tag along with him? Doesn't it make you wonder why? This proves my theory that you're in his way" Kikyo smirked at the sad girl in front of her.

"Shut the hell up Kikyo. I wish you were still dead!" Kagome blurted out without meaning it. "I can't believe I just said that to her" Kagome was shaking all over.

Kikyo was shock about how cruel Kagome could be. Kikyo looked down at a puddle of water and looked at her reflection. She then looked up at Kagome with tears of her face. One of Kikyo's soul collectors headed towards Kagome. Kagome froze and wondered why the collector was coming at her. The soul collector turned like some kind of ghost then went right through Kagome. Then the girl from the future screamed with fear in her eyes. Her chest became tight and then began to hurt from the inside.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he turned to where her cry came from. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha destroyed the demon puppet with his claw.

Inuyasha ran as fast as his bare feet could run. A part of Kagome's soul was stolen and was put into Kikyo's clay body. Kagome grabbed her chest and began to breathe heavily. Kikyo laughed while she pulled out an arrow and placed it on her bow. She aimed for Kagome and released it. The arrow went right towards Kagome but was stopped by Inuyasha in time. The arrow broke in two and fell to the cold ground. Inuyasha's face turned to confusion when he looked at Kikyo's face. He starred into her dark eyes and then crouched down to the suffering girl. A drop of sweat dropped down from Inuyasha's face. He got back up again and starred once more at the guilty woman in front of them.

"Why Kikyo? You're not the person I used to know. Why are like this now? You are not an evil person" Inuyasha reminded the resurrected miko.

Kikyo ignored Inuyasha's memory of her and placed another arrow on her bow. Kikyo released her arrow and Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style. The arrow blew up the ground beneath them and blew them a couple of feet away.

"Kikyo stop it now!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha I don't want you to die now but the girl has to go" Kikyo remarked. "We will go into hell together. The last time I tried to bring you with me Kagome ruined it. This time she won't" Kikyo shot another arrow at the two but Inuyasha with Kagome in his hands was able to dodge it.

"**_There's something wrong. Why does she have a demonic aura coming inside of her_**?" Kagome starred at Kikyo with silence. "Inuyasha put me down now" Kagome ordered the hanyu.

Inuyasha released Kagome and wondered what she was going to do next. Kagome started to walk towards Kikyo and put out her hands in front. Kikyo wondered what she was doing too. Once Kagome was close enough she quickly grabbed Kikyo's hands. A light appear before them and Kikyo started to fell pain. In a few moments a demon was cast out of Kikyo's clay body. With this Kagome's piece of soul was retrieved back.

"Thank you Kagome for now" Kikyo weakly said.

Kikyo was weak in her knees so she fell and passed out. Inuyasha smiled and walked to the two on the cold hard ground. Inuyasha carried Kikyo on his back and Kagome followed. They headed towards Kaede's village. Kikyo woke up finding herself being cared for from her younger sister Kaede. Kaede held a wet rag in her right hand.

"Ye have awakened from your slumber my dear sister" Kaede softly spoke.

Inuyasha with his ability to hear things no mere humans can, heard Kaede talk to Kikyo. Inuyasha slipped inside the hut and saw Kikyo awake. Inuyasha knelt down beside her and just glazed into her black eyes. He could still see the evil Kikyo within her. He looked up at Kaede and sighed. He got back up and headed back outside when he was stopped by someone.

"Inuyasha…why do you still care for me when I have done such horrible things to you and Kagome?" Kikyo asked in a weak voice.

"I don't know. Maybe next time I'll have to really kill you. I've you wish to live then stop harassing Kagome for no reasons" Inuyasha looked down as his ears did the same.

Kikyo was stunned for what she just heard from the man she loves. Kaede was shocked as well for what the hanyu just said. Inuyasha finally disappeared from the hut and reappeared outside with the others.

"My dear younger sister. Since I've been resurrected, have I become a heartless person? Have I really become the evil woman that I never wanted to be?" Kikyo broke the silence in the hut.

"Ye have changed since 50 years. Evil from the sorceress has taken over your heart a bite, but there's still the kind loving sister that lives inside your heart" Kaede got up and Kikyo sat up.


	4. Kikyo in Feudal Japan!

Chapter 4

"You have changed a lot too. How do you know that I have still good in me?" Kikyo wondered.

"It doesn't matter anymore what I think. I need to know something though. Why did you try to kill Kagome?" Kaede asked in concern.

"I don't know. I'm not sure but I think it's because the only reason she lives is because it perished from the earth. And it's all because of that bastard Naraku and his tricks" Kikyo became restless and then stood up. "My dear sister I'm afraid this is good-bye for now. I bet we'll see each other in the future reference" Kikyo went through the hut's door.

Kaede grinned but then became sad for her sister. Kikyo reached the other side of the door to the outside world. She looked around to see if anything changed in the village while she was dead. She then saw Shippou being chased by Kilala. She smiled and then looked around a bit more. Kikyo saw Miroku being slapped by Sango and giggled. Kikyo walked awhile until she came across Inuyasha and Kagome down by the river sitting together.

"Inuyasha please let me go back home. I have to return for my own brother's birthday you know. You may not celebrate yours or your brother's but I do. Just stop being so stubborn all the time" Kagome argued with the hanyu.

"So what if it's your brother's birthday. We have more important things to do. I hate when you go back to your own time. It gets so tiresome" Inuyasha started to yell.

"Why must you be such a jerk all the time?" Kagome stood up and Inuyasha did the same.

Kikyo couldn't help over hear their argument but stayed awhile to hear more. Kikyo was unaware of Kagome's capabilities.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha's prayer beads glowed and then forced him to fall to the hard ground. Inuyasha went through the ground about two inches down. Inuyasha's fingers formed into a peace sign always after when he was sat. Kikyo's eyes widened and then followed the angry girl. She followed her until she saw Kagome go through the Bone Easters Well. Kikyo walked to the well and looked inside of it. She wondered how the well became a portal between the two eras. She then got ready to jump in. She jumped right in and was transported to Kagome's era.

Kagome climbed out of the well and stormed into the house. She passed her mother in the kitchen. Her mother tried to talk to her but she just kept walking. She shook the banister on the stairs while she walked up to her room. Kagome let her body go and she landed on her made bed. Her pillows flung up when she landed on her bed. Kikyo finally reached to the other side and then climbed up as well as Kagome did. She opened the doors and was amazed for what she saw outside. She sensed the jewel shards and it led her to Kagome's home. She knocked on the sliding down and it was answered by Sota.

"Hello, who are you?" Sota asked the pail woman standing outside.

"My name is Kikyo. I'm looking for Kagome" Kikyo replied.

"Kikyo? Isn't that the woman's name Kagome said she was the reincarnation of" Sota thought to himself. "She's upstairs in her room. Let me take you to her" Sota suggested.

Sota led Kikyo upstairs and to Kagome's closed door. An angry voice came from the closed room. Sota informed Kikyo she was just behind the door. Sota quickly ran downstairs once he heard his name being called. Kikyo opened the door and found Kagome walking back and forth complaining to herself about Inuyasha. Kagome stopped and then turned her head.

"Sota go a…way? Kikyo!" Kagome screamed. "How did you get here?" Kagome asked in a surprised voice.

"I over heard you and Inuyasha's argument. I was just wondering why he doesn't like you coming to this era. You live in a time that is strange but to me it seems to be so familiar" Kikyo walked into the room.

"It should be because if you look through my window you can see the sacred tree where you pinned Inuyasha to. What's the real reason you've came here?" Kagome suspiciously thought.

"Maybe I thought that here you will die" Kikyo said as she grinned.

"No, go back to feudal Japan!" Kagome ran as fast she could down the stairs but lost her footing and tripped.

Kikyo got out an arrow and got ready to fire. She figured that since Inuyasha isn't here she could finally kill Kagome. Kikyo walked patiently down the stairs and since she can also sense Jewel shards she could follow Kagome easier. Kagome grabbed Sota and her mother and tried to get them away from danger.

"Hurry! Please get out of danger. Kikyo is dangerous. Gramps come on, you too mom and Sota" Kagome pushing them out the door.

They finally acted on their own and did what Kagome asked. By the door were her book bag and her weapon. She quickly got them and went outside to the others. Kikyo finally reached the doors and shot and arrow at Kagome. The arrow missed but did great damage to the ground. Her family stepped aside and watched the power of the purifying arrow by the use of Kikyo.

"Wow, she has powers too?" Sota said in excitement. "I bet Kagome doesn't have that kind of power. She's only a human" Sota said in victory.

Kagome took out an arrow and placed it on her bow.

"Is she crazy? She doesn't have that kind of power. What can a plan arrow do to Kikyo?" Her mother in a worried stage.

"Quiet! Let Kagome shoot the arrow" Kagome's grandpa demanded.

"Purify" Kagome shouted.

Kagome's arrow glowed and aimed for its target. The arrow made a big slit on Kikyo's cheek. Her mother and Sota watched in amazement being unaware of Kagome being a priestess. Kagome's grandpa knew she had the kind of power before she shot the arrow at Kikyo. Kikyo's eyes began to water and then she got another arrow on her bow.

_Back in Feudal Japan:_

Inuyasha walked to the well with rage. Shippou followed him to see what Inuyasha was doing. Inuyasha turned around and crouched down beside the little fox demon.

"Hey Shippou, do you think you can do me a favor?" Inuyasha sounded so sincere.

"Yeah, what?" Shippou jumped up and down.

"Do you think you can manage to leave me the HELL alone!" Inuyasha yelled that could be heard for miles while he hit Shippou on the head.

Inuyasha then picked up Shippou by the tail and swirled him around in a circle then threw him in the air. Shippou soon became a speck in the sky and then disappeared behind the trees. Inuyasha put one foot on the well and then stopped. He sniffed a bit and then finally recognized the sent.

"Kikyo! And her sent stopped at the well. It didn't go into another direction; it went right into the wells emptiness.

Inuyasha began to sweat in fear for that Kikyo transported to the other side of the well. He didn't hesitate to wait around and find out or not. He jumped right into the well. Shippou found himself on the top of a tree not to far from the well. He transformed and flew to the well again. He dropped to the ground and peered into the well waiting for the return of Kagome and Inuyasha. Sense Shippou is a fox and has a good nose but not as good as Inuyasha's. He too smelt the sent of Kikyo and then began to worry even more.

_Back to Kagome and Kikyo:_

Inuyasha reached to the other side finally and hopped out of the well. He opened both doors with both hands. Then the sun blinded him for a moment and saw the fight. Inuyasha saw Kikyo ready to release the string so he ran towards Kagome. The arrow was released and it aimed straight for Kagome. Kagome panicked and couldn't move. Inuyasha pushed Kagome and himself away with all his might. They both fell to the ground and they were forced away from the blast of the arrow.

"Thank god she wasn't hit by that arrow. Thanks to Inuyasha" Kagome's mother covered her mouth and was shaking all over.

Kikyo became agitated for Inuyasha's interference. Kikyo walked towards the two on the ground. Sota shouted a warning.

"Kagome and Inuyasha, Kikyo is coming towards her. Quickly get up" Sota warned them.

Kikyo's head turned to Sota. Her bow was all ready to shoot so she used the opportunity to shoot it. She turned her bow towards Sota and shot it. The arrow slid against Sota's arm and badly injured him. Sota fell to the ground and his face was covered in fear. Soon after that the arrow blew Kagome's family to another spot on the ground. Inuyasha seeing this he quickly got up and ran towards Kikyo. He grabbed her and ran for the well. She struggled but wasn't able to get away. He quickly opened the doors and jumped in with Kikyo on his shoulder. He knew he had to get Kikyo away before she does anything else to Kagome or her family.


	5. Desprite Measures!

**_Dear Peoples!_**

**_I'm BACK! Yippy! Joy to the world! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Me got off the hook today March 16, 2005! I'm so glad to be back on the computer!_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_InuyashaKougaLover_**

Chapter 5

Kagome struggled up and ran as fast as she could to her wounded family. Sota was wounded pretty badly so he wasn't able to get back up. Kagome's mother held her son close to her while rocking him back and forth. Kagome's grandpa ran inside for medical supplies and came back outside. Kagome's eyes began to water. Because of the tears built up inside her eyes, they finally fell to her cheeks then to the ground.

"Sorry mom" Kagome spoke softly.

"How could you let that woman come here to this era? Are you stupid?" Kagome's mother spoke ill of her own daughter.

"Don't be so harsh on her. She put up a good fight. She fought for her and out safety" Kagome's gramps exclaimed.

"Father I want you to board up that damn well and put sacred scrolls on it. You know seals to prevent anything from going in or out" Kagome's mother demanded of her father. "Kagome you're not going back anymore" Kagome's mother demanded.

Kagome became restless and started to shake all over.

"Mom you can't do that. I have to help Inuyasha and the others in finding the jewel shards before Naraku does" Kagome pleaded and complained.

"I don't care about the problems in feudal Japan. All I care about your and Sota's safety.

With this, silence filled the air. Kagome's mother carried Sota inside and her gramps followed. After Sota was settled inside, Kagome's gramps grabbed some pieces of wood, nails, a hammer, and some seal scrolls. He was at least in the Bone Easters Well's shrine for an hour. Kagome sat in her room hopelessly. She then forced herself to look out the window to see the shrine in the distance. The sun was setting and her gramps was just coming inside for supper. No one said anything to anybody at the table. Once Kagome was finished she stepped outside for some fresh air. She ended up by the well's shrine. She forced herself to look inside to see what her gramps did.

"Wow he boarded the well pretty good" Kagome admitted defeat.

Kagome placed her bottom on the last step on the stairs that led to the well. Her eyes searched the room and then she caught her eyes on a crowbar on the floor. She could barely see it since the shrine was quit dark. She then quickly ran to the house and grabbed a flashlight and her big yellow back pack.

"Kagome, where are you going in such a hurry?" Kagome's mother asked.

"I'm going to walk over to Yuki's house to hang out for a while" Kagome lied to her own mother.

"Just be back at nine" Her mother reminded about the curfew.

Kagome ran off to the shrine and put on her flashlight. She found the crowbar instantly and then grabbed a hold of it. Kagome then struck the crowbar into the wood but was repelled. The scroll's powers did this so she grabbed an arrow. She then struck it into the wood. The room began to glow. Her mother was looking through the kitchen window and she saw the light coming from the shrine. She was getting her shoes on. She was just about to go outside when she heard Sota calling her. She couldn't ignore him so she went to him first.

Back with Inuyasha:

When Inuyasha and Kikyo arrived to the feudal Japan, he dropped her somewhere far away. Since it was now night time, he was waiting since noon for Kagome's return. He didn't get her right away because he figured she needed some time with her family. He couldn't wait any longer so he jumped into the well. Once he reached the bottom of the well, he was zapped and was forced to go back up.

"Damn! A seal has been placed to keep the two worlds from connecting" Inuyasha complained to himself.

Inuyasha let go of his body weight and fell to the ground. He now was willingly to wait until tomorrow to try to break the seal.

Back with Kagome:

Kagome's arrow broke through the seal but nothing else. She threw the arrow and then quickly picked up the crowbar. She struck it into the wood and then began to tare the wood apart. Her mother was finally caring for Sota, then returned to what she was about to do. She could no longer see the glow inside the well shrine but she went to go investigate anyway. She just wanted to make sure the well was still sealed up. There was only board left to break. Kagome's mother opened the two large doors and found Kagome with an unsealed well. Kagome quickly took off the last board. Her mother was rushing down the few steps in the background. Kagome hustled and quickly jumped into the well and then disappeared into the emptiness.

"Kagome!" Her mother yelled into the well.

"Yes, I made it. For a while I thought I wasn't going to see Inuyasha and the others ever again" Kagome spoke to herself in relief.

In Inuyasha's era he was still over by the well waiting for morning, until he saw the well glowing bright. Kagome came out of the well out of breath. Inuyasha blinked in confusion.

"Kagome how did you get here?" Inuyasha ran to the tired girl.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome said while hugging the hanyu tight.

"Kagome what the hell is the matter with you. Why are you hugging me so damn tight? I don't understand" Inuyasha wondered.

"My mom said I couldn't see you and the others anymore, so she got my gramps to board up the well and seal it. I broke the seal and made the well board less" Kagome exclaimed in tears of sadness and happiness.

Kagome hugged even tighter. Inuyasha rapped his arms around her. The two hugged each other for a while then began their journey to Kaede's village.

"Kagome, you're back" Shippou shouted with glee.

"Thank god you're okay. Shippou said that Kikyo entered your time" Sango said.

"Hey, how did you know?" Inuyasha said in suspicion and with curiosity.

"I easily picked up her scent at the well" Shippou explained. "My noise isn't as good as yours Inuyasha but I could pick up her scent clearly" Shippou informed the hanyu.

"Yes she did enter my era and she wounded my family. Sota, my little brother was more worse then us. Her purifying arrow slit his arm open to be exact. My mom got so upset for this incident that she feared for my safety in coming her. She then got my gramps into sealing up the well so that I can't pass through in and out. He did it too but I broke the seal anyway and came back" Kagome informed her friends in the feudal era. "For a while there I thought I wasn't going to see you guys and Inuyasha ever again" Kagome wiped the tears away.

"Well, I'm glad you've come back to us" Sango gladly said.

"Me too. Know shall we go to bed. It's late and we need to get bright and early for our journey" Miroku pointed out.

So the gang went to sleep. Kagome slept in Inuyasha's arms that night.

_**That's all I got for Chapter 5! I wrote it on paper first and it seemed it was going to be long. Tell you the truth it's actually shorter than I thought. See ya!**_


	6. The Bitch is Back& Kagome bleeds

Chapter 6

Morning broke and the gang had already set out for their journey. A few moments later it began to rain. The gang found shelter in a village that they came upon.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Miroku thanked the headman in the village.

A maiden came into the room with dry towels for them to dry off. She handed the towels one by one. She first gave them to the girls than gave them to the guys. Miroku was last and he pulled her a side.

"Would you like to bear my child?" Miroku asked the normal pop question.

Sango over heard and tightened her fists. Sango got up and walked over to Miroku.

WACK!

BOOM!

Sango hit Miroku across the face so hard it caused him to slam into the wall. With this Sango walked out of the hut without saying anything else. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou weren't surprised at all. Kagome stepped out of the hut to comfort Sango. Inuyasha's nose twitched and than he stood up.

"Miroku I smell human blood and it's fresh too. Miroku go get Sango and Kagome. I'm going ahead" Inuyasha informed the lecherous monk.

Inuyasha ran outside and ran off into the woods.

"**_Why the hell is Kikyo here? I thought it would at least take her two or three days to come back. I dropped her off somewhere pretty far from the well_**" Inuyasha wondered.

Once Inuyasha got to his destination he saw Kikyo battling a demon. The demon was pretty strong so Kikyo was no match. Inuyasha came swooping in and cut the demon's arm off with his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. Kikyo was knocked down from the demon earlier. Kikyo saw Inuyasha attacking the demon with rage. Kikyo smiled and then got up from the hard cold ground.

"Feh, you're a lot stronger than I thought" Inuyasha wiped the sweat off his face.

Inuyasha got ready to use the wind scar when he heard Kagome calling him. Kikyo's face and expression quickly turned to hatred. Kikyo hid behind a tree without anybody noticing her. She was going to get sweet revenge on Kagome after they beat the demon.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome came running in.

"Kagome stay back. He is too dangerous" Inuyasha demanded.

Kagome stepped aside and was right in front of the tree where Kikyo was hiding behind. Kikyo reached out and grabbed Kagome's shirt.

"Don't say anything or I'll kill you right now" Kikyo covered Kagome's mouth.

Kikyo's soul collectors rapped themselves around the two and they disappeared. Kikyo brought Kagome to a place where no one would guess. She brought them to the cave where she cared for the fugitive Onigumo. Kagome was forced to sit and keep quiet in the corner of the cave.

"Why have you captured me? I don't get it. Why do you hate me so much? I haven't done anything to you" Kagome stood up. "You're supposed to be a kind caring person. Not some evil person. What happened to the loved Kikyo I heard about so much? I know you had suffered a lot because of Naraku but why are you going after me? Please give me a reason why you are doing" Kagome came closer to Kikyo.

"How can you possibly know how I feel? You are alive and well but I'm dead and make from clay. I hate you so much because you're the reason why Inuyasha and I are not together" Kikyo was starting to talk nonsense.

"Kikyo what are you talking about? How the heck am I the reason you and Inuyasha aren't together. Why do you want your own reincarnation dead? You aren't making any sense. Just leave me alone!" Kagome became agitated.

_Back to Inuyasha and the Demon_:

"Bastard! Die! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted.

The wind scar got the demon but it was still alive. The head floated up into the air and was getting away.

"Sango!" Inuyasha said knowing what the demon slayer knew what he meant.

"Gotcha. Hiraikotsu" Sango threw her large boomerang.

"Miroku finish the job" Sango shouted to the monk.

Miroku unraveled the prayer beads from his right hand. He pulled the prayer beads and put up his arm up at the demon's remains.

"Wind Tunnel" the monk said as the curse in his right hand sucked up the demon. "Success. Good thing we came in on time. Right Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Miroku saw that he was being ignored. "Pissst…Sango what is Inuyasha doing?" Miroku whispered into Sango's ear.

"It looks like he is looking for some one" Sango just said anything that came to her mind to the monk.

"Wait! Where did Kagome go? She was just here a minute ago" Shippou realized Kagome's disappearance.

Inuyasha's eyes widened like he knew what happened to the girl. He then looked down and realized Kikyo was there. Inuyasha searched all around him but no sign of Kikyo or Kagome. Inuyasha's heart began to pound faster. Inuyasha ran right in between Sango and Miroku.

"Hey Inuyasha where are you going?" Sango shouted after him.

"Maybe he thought Kagome went back to Kaede's village or back home again. We mustn't but in" Miroku said while rubbing Sango's ass.

WACK!

"You pervert! Keep your damn hands to yourself" Sango walked off leaving the monk behind.

"You'll never learn. Will you Miroku?" Shippou followed Sango to Kaede's village.

"Ha ha, guess not" Miroku rubbed his face.

"Sango do you love Miroku?" Shippou asked out of no where.

"Shippou…why do you ask" Sango began to blush.

"I see it and also Kagome can" Shippou looked up at the blushing demon slayer.

"Shippou just keep quiet" Sango got annoyed.

Inuyasha ran through the woods blindly looking for a sign of Kagome and Kikyo. He knew that the only explanation was that Kikyo has Kagome. There was no sign or scent that he could find. Inuyasha stopped hopelessly and began to think where she could possibly be.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed.

_Back with Kikyo and Kagome_:

"Inuyasha…" Kagome heard Inuyasha's cry.

Kagome got up and started for the cave's opening to the outside world. As she did Kikyo shot an arrow by her warning her not to go. Kagome looked back in fear.

"Kikyo you just can't leave me here. Why are you doing this to me?" Kagome turned around to face Kikyo.

"Silence! You're going to die now" Kikyo pulled out another arrow shot it at Kagome.

Kagome dodged it but it almost hit her. Kagome didn't have any weapons so she was hopeless. Kikyo planned it that way because last time she could fight back.

"Argh!" Kikyo managed to make Kagome slam into the cave's wall.

Kagome struggled up and ran to Kikyo. Kagome grabbed Kikyo's bow. Kikyo and Kagome tugged the bow into two different directions. With this the bow broke into two pieces. Kikyo took an arrow and slit Kagome's arm. Kagome back up and grabbed her wound to stop it from bleeding. Kikyo came after Kagome and made small slits on her delicate skin. Kagome's white shirt soon turned to a red shirt. Kagome fell to the ground and Kikyo struck Kagome. The arrow went right through Kagome's arm. Kagome screamed and was able to shove Kikyo away. Kagome got up and ran out of the cave as fast as she could. Kikyo followed ready to strike again. As Kagome ran she made a trail of blood puddles. Kagome was loosing a lot of blood and she could hold out much longer.

"Get back here!" Kikyo came running with an arrow in her hand.

"INUYASHA!" tears ran down Kagome's cheeks.

Kikyo was closing in on her.

"**_Someone please help me_**" Kagome thought to herself.

"Damn you to hell Kagome" Kikyo shouted.

_Back to Inuyasha_:

Inuyasha ran past the cave where Kagome and Kikyo stayed. Inuyasha backed up and saw blood on the ground.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha was puzzled.

Inuyasha took his index finger and dipped it into the blood. He held his finger to his nose and smelt the blood. Inuyasha pulled his finger back in disgust and began to shake all over. He recognized the blood and it was Kagome's. The blood went into two different directions. One direction was leading to the cave and towards the woods. He first went to the cave and saw no one there. Inuyasha frantically ran through the woods.

"Please be a live Kagome" Inuyasha began to worry.

_Back to Kikyo and Kagome_:

Kagome kept running but she fell. She fell because of all the blood she lost. Kikyo stopped and saw Kagome hopelessly on the ground. Kikyo moved towards the fallen girl.

"Please stop. I beg you Kikyo" Kagome started to cry.

"No! Now die Kagome" Kikyo raised her arm with the arrow.

Kikyo slit Kagome's face with the point of the arrow head. Kagome struggled but just kept getting more and more slits on her face. Blood splattered everywhere. Kikyo stabbed Kagome's shoulder this time. She just missed her chest. Kagome spit out big portions of blood. With this Kagome passed out from all the blood loss. Kikyo got ready to strike the final blow.

_Back to Inuyasha_:

Inuyasha kept following the small puddles of Kagome's blood throughout the woods. Inuyasha was afraid that Kikyo finally killed Kagome this time.

"Kagome where are you!" Inuyasha shouted hoping that Kagome would reply.

Inuyasha's heart began to sink in sorrow.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Cliffhanger! 


	7. The Bitch is Dead and Healing Kagome

Chapter 7

Inuyasha was led to where Kikyo and Kagome where in the woods. He saw Kagome laying there passed out and Kikyo with an arrow with blood on it. Inuyasha ran and pushed Kikyo away. Inuyasha saw that Kagome was lying in her own pool of blood. He also saw all the stabbed places in her and the slits on her face. Inuyasha held Kagome close to his chest and there was a tear in his eye. Tears from Inuyasha's eyes ran down his cheeks and onto Kagome's bloody face. Inuyasha hugged Kagome tighter for he feared she was going to die. Kikyo saw Inuyasha hugging Kagome and it drove her crazy.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled.

Inuyasha didn't move or respond. All he cared about was Kagome right now.

"How could you Kikyo? How could you do this to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She was in the reason we aren't together. I tried to get you to come with me and live together in hell" Kikyo exclaimed.

"I hate you" Inuyasha mumbled.

"What?" Kikyo was surprised.

"You heard me. I hate you!" Inuyasha got up.

Inuyasha pulled out his sword and pointed it at Kikyo. Kikyo backed up and threw the arrow aside. Kagome woke up but was pretty dizzy. She saw Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome also saw that Inuyasha had his Tetsusaiga out.

"Kikyo you hurt Kagome for the last time. I'm sorry Kikyo you're not the same person that I fell in love with. Kikyo…Wind Scar!" Inuyasha said good-bye.

The Tetsusaiga had killed Kikyo and now she can die in peace. Inuyasha just stood there and then put his sword into its shift. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and saw that she just witnessed his decision. The hanyou walked over to the bloody girl. He then gently picked her up bridal style and headed towards Kaede's village.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said but passed out again.

"**_Kagome I'm sorry Kikyo hurt you. Now she won't. I killed her and she won't be able to keep harassing you_**" Inuyasha hurried to Kaede's village.

Once they reached the village, Sango spotted them in the distance. Sango was all cheery until she saw Kagome's appearance.

"Kagome…Inuyasha what the hell happened to her?" Sango was surprised.

"Kikyo" Inuyasha only said.

"Kikyo? Did she do this? Where's the hell is she?" Sango wanted revenge for her friend.

"Dead" Inuyasha only said again as he walked towards Kaede's hut.

Sango stopped and just starred at Inuyasha. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"**_Dead. Did Inuyasha kill her? Does he even have the guts to kill the woman he once loved fifty years ago_**?" Sango was deep in thought for a minute or two.

Sango followed them to Kaede's hut. Once they went inside the hut Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede were stunned to see Inuyasha and Kagome together.

"Hello Inuyasha" Miroku said.

Inuyasha didn't say anything but just stand there. Then they understood when blood dripped down from Kagome. Kaede rushed over and helped Inuyasha set her down on the bed. Miroku quickly ran outside to get some medical herbs. Outside was Kagome bike and it held inside its basket Kagome's first aid kit. Inuyasha got and opened it up. He took out some bandage raps and helped Kaede seal up her deep wounds. Shippou grabbed the band aids and put them on the slits on Kagome's face. When Shippou touched Kagome's face she was cold. Kagome was close to death and Inuyasha knew she was. Sango got some water from the river and got Kagome to drink it with some medical herbs mixed into it.

"Kaede is she going to be okay?" Shippou's eyes began to water.

"I'm not sure. The medicine should help her heal. At this rate she should come through. Inuyasha what happened? Did Kikyo do this to Kagome?" Kaede feared for her sister was responsible.

"Yes Kikyo did this to her. She got a hold of Kagome this morning while we were battling a demon" Inuyasha explained.

"Where is my sister now Inuyasha?" Kaede wondered.

"Dead" Inuyasha looked down.

"My sister is dead again. Why" the old woman asked.

"I had no choice but to kill her" Inuyasha admitted.

Kaede knew he didn't want to do it but he had to do it to save Kagome. She knew the woman who was resurrected wasn't the real Kikyo. So Kaede wasn't mad at Inuyasha.

"I understand what you had to do" Kaede said.

Kagome woke up and the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's face. Kagome smiled and then looked around and saw Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede looking over her.

"Hi guys" Kagome weakly said.

"Don't try to talk. Just focus on getting better" Sango demanded in a caring tone. "Okay?" Sango wondered.

"Thank you Sango. Inuyasha why did you kill Kikyo?" Kagome asked the speechless hanyou.

"I did it to protect you. She crossed the line in killing you. She isn't anything more than clay, mud, and water" Inuyasha put up a weak smile.

"I'm sorry I had to drive you into killing her. You loved her" Kagome looked away.

"I loved the Kikyo that was alive fifty years ago. I was afraid to loose you Kagome" Inuyasha started to blush a bit.

"Inuyasha. I don't know what to say" Kagome blushed too.

Sango and Miroku started to laugh at the two. Inuyasha became angry and chased the two around the hut. Kagome giggled and smiled at Inuyasha when he saw Kagome. Inuyasha stopped chasing them and smiled back. Sango and Miroku didn't know Inuyasha stopped so they kept going. Without warning the two bumped right into Inuyasha and knocked them down.

* * *

Had to kill Kikyo in this chapter. I just hate her so i kinda killed her early. Well hope you like this chapter!


	8. Feelin's Come out& Koga's feelin's broke...

Chapter 8

_**Three Days Later:**_

Kagome was healing faster than anyone else could ever. She was regaining all the blood that she lost from her last battle. Kagome didn't remember much sense she wasn't thinking clearly and when she passed out. Kagome layed down all day and tried to remember what went down with Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"**_That's right I was attacked by Kikyo again. This time she really got close into killing me off. I remember seeing Inuyasha pointing the Tetsusaiga at her and saying wind scar. I saw a bright light and then Kikyo disappeared. Did he kill Kikyo or was I imagining it? Is Kikyo actually dead for good? Oh why am I thinking this anyways. It doesn't matter anymore. Kikyo is gone and she won't hurt me or my family ever again_**" Kagome smiled.

"Hey you're awake at last" Inuyasha came in.

"Inuyasha did you kill Kikyo or was I imagining it?" Kagome had to know.

Inuyasha looked down with guilt in his silence. Kagome knew his silence meant yes in some kind of strange way. Inuyasha picked up his head and found Kagome moving towards him. Inuyasha ran to her fearing she might fall from her weak body. Kagome tripped on her knees as she dragged them across the wooden floor. Inuyasha caught her and picked her up. He put her back into bed and forced her to stay there. Kagome tried to resist but she was too tired to fight with him.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said while he tucked her in.

"Thanks for what. I didn't do anything" Inuyasha denied his good doings.

"For saving me and caring for me. I didn't mean to drive you into killing Kikyo" Kagome now apologized.

"Well I had to do what I had to do. You know? You know when you have to do everything you can for the person you love" Inuyasha began to blush.

Kagome too began to blush then flipped on her side to face away from Inuyasha. Kagome's heart started to pound faster than normal speed. Kagome giggled for no reason and then began to laugh her lungs out. Inuyasha was puzzled (What else is new; like usual). Then out of no where Inuyasha laughed too.

"What is going on in here?" Kaede came in with fresh cloths in one hand and a basket of water in the other.

"Lady Kaede is there something wrong?" Miroku came in too.

"No but they're laughing uncontrollable though" Kaede was in shock.

Kagome was at the point when she couldn't breathe anymore and couldn't laugh any longer. Kagome finally stopped and found Miroku and Kaede puzzled. Kagome got embarrassed and ran off. Inuyasha followed just in case she needed help. Miroku and Kaede just starred at one another until they snapped out of their trance. Sango and Shippou came in wondering why Kagome is on her feet so soon.

"I think when she lost most of her blood, she lost her mind too" Sango said as an understatement.

Kagome ran into a meadow near by and fell on her back on purpose. Inuyasha followed her here and fell to the ground as well. The two looked up at the blue sky together. Then they played a little game Kagome used to do with her parents and her brother. The game was to find a cloud that looked like an animal or something else. The first person, who found one, won that round. The two laughed when Kagome thought one of the clouds looked like Miroku.

"Inuyasha I've been doing a lot of thinking since you said you do everything you can for the person you love. What do you exactly mean by that? I think I know but I just want to make sure" Kagome couldn't believe she had the guts to ask Inuyasha that.

Inuyasha began to blush again and then began to answer her question.

"Well I meant for you…I guess I'm trying to say is…" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome.

Kagome sat up and moved towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat up too and didn't realize what Kagome was going to do. Kagome came close to him and got close to Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha blushed some more. Kagome got even closer to his face and her lips touched his. Kagome was now kissing Inuyasha while her eyes were closed. Inuyasha let Kagome continue and his eyes as well closed; he was now kissing back. Unaware of being spied on, Miroku and Sango were watching in the brushes close by. Sango blushed and then looked at Miroku wishing she had the guts to kiss him. Miroku turned to Sango and found her blushing at him. Miroku's cheeks got all rosy. Miroku made him usual expression of his feelings to Sango by rubbing her ass. Sango freaked and came out of hiding. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped kissing each other and also freaked out. They saw Sango screaming and a smacked Miroku coming out of hiding as well.

"**_They saw us kissing! OMG!_**" Kagome panicked.

"**_Damn them. I was enjoying this too_**" Inuyasha's ears lowered down.

Sango ran down the hill with embarrassment from Miroku's little show. Miroku followed her except he walked down the hill rubbing his red cheek. Kagome's eyes followed them and then turned to Inuyasha with a smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Inuyasha was turning to mister rude guy again.

"**_Oh nothing" Kagome giggled. "I can't believe we actually kissed. I must be dreaming, Kagome wake up!_**" Kagome started jiggling around and slapping herself on the face.

Inuyasha was puzzled at Kagome's mysterious behavior. Inuyasha got close to Kagome again and rapped his arms around her. Kagome felt someone behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. Kagome felt warmth and at the moment she didn't care about anything. She wouldn't care if there was a war going on around them. She hasn't felt this way about Inuyasha at all. She just made it simple love for him. Kagome never realized her true feelings until she touched his lips.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke softly.

"Yeah" Inuyasha held Kagome closer.

"Do you love me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha took a deep breathe and responded.

"Kagome you mean the whole world to me. Every day, every battle, every thing that happened to us, I've grown to love you. I can't spend a day without you.

Kagome smiled and then turned around to whisper into the hanyou's ear. She stood on the tip of her toes and whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

"I love you too Inuyasha" Kagome said and then ran off. "Inuyasha, you can't catch me!" Kagome acted like a five year old.

Inuyasha smiled and then started to run. He caught up to Kagome and knocked her down into the grass. Kagome fell softly and Inuyasha followed. He too fell and grabbed a hold of Kagome. They both rolled down the hill and they both met the bottom together. Well actually Inuyasha did. Inuyasha layed on his back and Kagome fell right on top of him. Kagome laughed and so did Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped laughing because Kagome kissed him again and then got back up. Inuyasha sat up and looked up at Kagome. Kagome's face turned to confusing. She was sensing two jewel shards coming right for them. Inuyasha's nose twitched and he began to get angry. Koga was coming in fast. Inuyasha got up and stood right in front of Kagome. A small tornado came into view and then became bigger as it came closer to them. Kagome knew Koga wasn't going to be happy that the fact she and Inuyasha kissed. Koga came sliding out of the swirling wind that dissipated once he jumped out.

"Hello Kagome. I was just checking on you. Don't tell me this mutt has put you through anything that would harm you. Kagome why do you bandages all over your body? He mutt what happened to **MY** Kagome?" Koga's face turned to Inuyasha's.

"Koga he didn't do anything. Kikyo, I'm her reincarnation, almost killed me. She stabbed and slit my body a few times because I was in her way to be with Inuyasha. Inuyasha saved me from her. If he didn't arrive in time, I would be dead right now. Don't get mad at Inuyasha, thank him" Kagome looked into Koga's sexy eyes (my opinion not her's).

Koga stood silently starring into Kagome's brown eyes. Koga turned to Inuyasha's fierce face. Koga turned away in disgust because he saved her and he didn't.

"Thanks mutt face for saving Kagome's life" Koga chocked up the right words that Kagome wanted to hear.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and pulled her towards his side. Koga noticed and then began to yell at the hanyou.

"Get your filthy hands off my woman, you mutt" Koga pulled them apart.

Inuyasha got out his fist and punched Koga's face. Koga kicked Inuyasha's side and caused him to fall to the hard ground. Inuyasha got back up and tempted to punch Koga but punched the ground instead. Koga was in the air now but soon enough standing next to Kagome. Then Koga used the shards to run fast and twirled around the angered hanyou. Kagome got tired of this nonsense so she had to do something.

"KOGA!" Kagome almost shouted her lungs out.

Koga stopped and looked back at Kagome.

"Kagome, what?" Koga ran up to her.

"I don't love you so stop it. I love Inuyasha! If you can't approve to my decision than we aren't friends anymore" Kagome couldn't stand it anymore with Koga's delusions of him and her together.

Koga was now silent with a broken heart. His heart began to ache from Kagome's true words. Koga dropped his arms to his hips and ran off without saying a word to Kagome. Kagome looked down with guilt and Inuyasha put away his sword.

"Nice going Kagome. That cocky bastard didn't know what hit him. Feh, he was just a dreamer with no future. Right Kagome?" Inuyasha was all cheery about what Kagome said to Koga.

"Inuyasha please. It was hard for me to say that to Koga so don't remind me of his expression" Kagome wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Did you see his long face of rejection though" Inuyasha ignored Kagome's wish.

"What did I just get done saying!" Kagome shouted in Inuyasha's face.

"What?" Inuyasha put on his hopeless cute face.

"You jerk! SIT BOY!" Kagome made the hanyou slam into the hard cold ground. "I love you and all but you just can't stay away from my fierce some side" Kagome walked away pouting.

Surprisingly Inuyasha didn't get mad at Kagome. He knew he deserved that sit but the others he didn't think so. Inuyasha got up and caught up with Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at Kaede's house looking for the others. Sango was petting Kilala on her lap and Miroku was sitting in the corner arms and legs crossed. Miroku had a big slap mark on his left cheek from Sango. Kaede was making her famous vegetable stew for the gang before they would leave the next morning. Kaede was doing a lot of thinking about the death of her sister, Kikyo. She was thinking why Kikyo became so cruel since she was so kind and caring when she was little. Kaede always looked up to Kikyo when she was little girl; she mostly thought of Kikyo as a hero. Shippou was helping Kaede gather veggies from the garden because Kaede is such an old fart (no offence Kaede, Me love you).

"Lady Kaede what shall be the matter" Miroku asked.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about my eldest sister and her sudden death. I'm not really okay with her death even though she wasn't the real Kikyo. Now it's all in the past and let it remain there forever" Kaede said while stirring the hot pot.

"I morn for your loss fifty years ago. I most of been hard growing up without your sister. Well I pray for your sister's happiness in heaven where she belongs" Miroku tried to make Kaede feel better.

"Thank Miroku for your kindness and generosity" Kaede closed the conversation.

Sniff, sniff

Inuyasha sniffed and found the wonderful smell into the hut. Inuyasha, like a child, got Kaede to allow him to taste the stew to make sure it was to perfection. Kagome laughed and sat down by Sango.

"So, where were you and Inuyasha this afternoon?" Sango grinned.

"Well, we spent most of the day with each other. It was almost like a fantasy" Kagome began to sink into a day dream.

"What was so wonderful" Sango giggled.

"We kissed and he told me he loved me" Kagome's heart skipped a beat once she told Sango that.

Sango was amazed and then began to tease Kagome for kissing Inuyasha. Kagome blushed and then got on Sango's nerves for loving Miroku. Sango blushed and walked away. Kagome was glad that everything was back to normal because of the whole Kikyo crisis. She almost died from Kikyo and everyone was concerned about her wounds if she was going to live or not. Kagome couldn't help but wonder how Inuyasha feels about Kikyo. He was the one who killed the resurrected Kikyo and all. Kagome got too caught up in the moment and snapped out of it. Kagome swore she wouldn't think about the past and concentrate on the future.

"Hey Kagome how much stew do you want?" the hanyou was pouring the stew into the clay bowels.

"Not a lot. I'm not really hungry" Kagome sat down by the fire.

"Whatever, more for me" Inuyasha made a greedy comment.

"Inuyasha just for that give me more" Kagome changed her mind on purpose.

Inuyasha knew she didn't mean it but he gave her the amount she asked for. Sango giggled and so did Miroku. While they giggled Miroku made his move on Sango. He rubbed her ass and Sango stopped giggling. Sango stepped outside and now Miroku was wearing Sango's food. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippou, and Kaede glared at Miroku with dirty looks.

"What?" Miroku laughed and then noticed no one else was laughing with him.

"Pervert" Kagome left the hut.

"Lecherous monk" Inuyasha left the hut as well.

"You'll never learn how to treat a lady right" Shippou walked away following the hanyou and girl.

"Ye do not know that Sango likes you doing that to her" Kaede said then exit the hut like the others.

"**_Oh man I really did it this time_**" Miroku thought.


	9. Miroku Perv,Nightmare&Facing Momfriends

Chapter 9

"Sango, Miroku is such a pervert but that doesn't stop you from loving him. Does it?" Kagome sat next to the angered demon slayer.

"Sango forget about that perverted monk Miroku" Inuyasha sat next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha! Sango doesn't need your opinion" Kagome yelled at the hanyou.

"Sorry" Inuyasha put his arms into the sleeves of his kimono and crossed his legs.

"Maybe I should forget about Miroku. All he does is asking every beautiful woman he sees to bear his child or rubs my ass" Sango began to doubt Miroku's love for her. "Enough of me, how are you feeling? You lost a lot of blood the other day from Kikyo" Sango brought up the **"Kikyo subject". **

"I'm just fine. I'm recovering rather well so there isn't any worries. Sango stop denying it! You know you love Miroku" Kagome reassured Sango and then talked about the perverted monk.

"Let's just forget about this and move on" Sango was getting agitated.

"Fine" Kagome walked away.

That night Kagome was having a nightmare about Kikyo. Kagome was remembering what Kikyo did to her. It almost felt like it was really happening to her again. Kagome twist and turned that woke up Inuyasha from his slumber. Inuyasha got up and knelt down next to her. Inuyasha put one arm on her shoulder and shook it violent. Well not so violent.

"Kagome wake up! You're having a nightmare" Inuyasha shook Kagome until she woke up.

"**Kikyo stop please…Inuyasha help me…Inuyasha…**" Kagome was talking in her sleep.

Inuyasha took his arm off her shoulder and pulled back. Kagome woke up and sat up to see Inuyasha staring at her with quilt and shame.

"Inuyasha what in the world are you doing up this late at night?" Kagome wondered while still pretty half asleep.

"You were having a nightmare so I was trying to wake you up. But I heard…" Inuyasha was cut off from his explanation.

"Inuyasha don't worry about me. It was just a dream which can't hurt me" Kagome said in a louder tone then a whisper.

"But…" Inuyasha was interrupted by the girl from the future.

"Inuyasha go back to sleep, now!" Kagome demanded and lyed back on her side facing the hut's wall. "**_I don't want him to know I was dreaming about Kikyo and what she did to me. I don't want him to worry about me because of Kikyo_**" Kagome thought to herself.

"_Kagome…_" Inuyasha's last word and then he fell back to sleep.

Morning came and the birds were chirping. Kagome was still sleeping while everyone else was out doing something. Shippou and Kilala were catching fish for breakfast, Inuyasha was rooming the area, and Sango and Miroku were out buying supplies for the trip. Kagome finally woke up and freaked out when she found herself alone in the hut. Kagome got up and found a spider on her leg and then screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kagome yelled on top of her lungs.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's cry and rushed back to the hut.

"Kagome I'm coming. I'll save you" Inuyasha ran past the villagers and huts.

Inuyasha got to the hut and pulled out the Tetsusaiga ready to fight.

"Inuyasha kill it! Kill it" Kagome jumped up and down.

Inuyasha's face turned from serious to anger. Inuyasha squashed the spider with his sword and put it into its shift.

"Why the hell did you scream when it was just a tiny spider?" Inuyasha yelled at the girl.

"I hate spiders and I didn't mean to get you excited for nothing" Kagome yelled back.

"Typical woman scared of every damn thing with legs" Inuyasha was rutting for a sit.

"Inuyasha you selfish jerk. Just shut up and SIT!" Kagome yelled and exited out of the hut with tight fists against her sides.

"Wench…aw my aching back" Inuyasha stayed sat for the longest time before running after Kagome.

Kagome was on top of the hill where she and Inuyasha kissed yesterday. A refreshing breeze made Kagome's hair move in one direction. The sun's raze shined down on her skin and gave her warmth too. Inuyasha came in and was ready to give her a piece of his mind but didn't. Instead he stood next to her and wondered what she was doing. Kagome's eyes were closed and her arms up in the air.

"Huh, Kagome what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked not so much rude tone.

"Just feelin' the sun and smelling nature all around. All the smells around us gives off calmness" Kagome confusing the hanyou. "Did you come to apologize?" Kagome hoped.

"Apologize? Why should I apologize to you? You're the one who keeps sitting me for every stupid thing" Inuyasha was asking for another one.

"Maybe I expect more from you now. You did say you love me so I would have thought you would expect more out of you" Kagome stared at Inuyasha with innocent eyes.

Inuyasha swallowed hard forgetting admitting his love for Kagome. Inuyasha took in a deep breathe and placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders. Kagome blushed and looked at Inuyasha seeing he was feelin' guilty.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome wondered why he was feelin' this way.

"I'm sorry about before. Happy now?" Inuyasha APOLONGIZED. Shocker!

"**_He's apologizing to me? Am I dreaming, right? He just apologized to me!_**" Kagome thought happily.

"What? Now you're not going to accept my apology?" Inuyasha was getting confused because he knew that's what Kagome always wanted from him.

"Inuyasha I accept it" Kagome smiled and then grabbed a hold of his hand.

Kagome was running towards the well while holding tightly on Inuyasha's hand. Once they reached the well, Inuyasha was puzzled at her actions.

"Kagome, why are we here?" the hanyou asked the girl from the future.

"I want you to meet my friends correctly. They really didn't meet you in person. I mean the last time I saw them I was breaking their hearts telling them the truth about me being absence all the time. I hope they will still talk to me. We've been friends forever" Kagome got excited but soon felt guilty about her lies.

"I'm sure they will forgive you Kagome" Inuyasha put his hand on her cheek and kissed her for a few seconds.

He then jumped into the well and so did Kagome. Kagome touched her lips and still couldn't believe she had kissed Inuyasha. Kagome dreamt this but she never figured it would actually happen. Finally they reached the other side of the well into present Japan. Inuyasha helped Kagome up the well since she was still a little weak from her blood loss. Once they walked out of the shrine they saw Kagome's gramps sweeping the ground. Then they saw Buyo playing with Sota's soccer ball.

"It seems that Sota is still recovering from Kikyo's arrow" Kagome sighed.

"Yeah" Inuyasha moved ahead.

Kagome followed.

"Mom" Kagome was afraid to see her mother's fearful face.

"Kagome…why did you run away from me? Do you care about feudal Japan then me?" Mrs. Higurashi looked down at the table.

"No mom it's just that feudal Japan is important to me. The woman who injured Sota, Kikyo, almost killed me the other day. I lost a lot of blood and was hanging from a single thread to death" Kagome wasn't able to finish once her mother freaked.

Kagome's mother gasped and hugged Kagome close to her.

"Don't worry. Kikyo is dead" Inuyasha looked outside then turned to Mrs. Higurashi's face full of relief.

"Mom I'm sorry about what happened to Sota and how you almost lost us" Kagome began to cry a bit.

"Thank you Inuyasha for keeping Kagome safe. I thought I could separate you guys but I thought wrong. Your love for one another is stronger than my determination" Mrs. Higurashi pulled Kagome away a little just to be able to look into her daughter's eyes.

"Oh mom" Kagome moved towards Inuyasha.

"Oh before I forget. Yuri, Ayumi, and Yuki were asking for you today around noon. They said they were willingly to for give you for your lies about feudal Japan. How come they know you go there now?" Kagome's mother repeated Kagome's friend's message.

"See I told you Kagome they would" Inuyasha was all proud of himself for being right.

Kagome and her mother laughed then Kagome ran to the phone.

'_RING'_

'_RING'_

"Hello" Yuki's voice was at the other line.

"Yuki, it's me Kagome. Come on over. Okay?" Kagome said excitedly.

"Sure. Be right over" Yuki hung up the phone after her response.

'_RING'_

'_RING'_

"Yello" Ayumi's voice answered the call.

"Ayumi, it's me Kagome. Come on over. Okay?" Kagome said with hope.

"Sure. Be right over Kagome" Ayumi grabbed her coat and started off.

'_RING'_

'_RING'_

"Hello, this is Yuri speaking" Yuri spoke formal.

"Yuri, it's me Kagome. Come on over. Okay?" Kagome made her final call.

"Sure. Be right over Kagome" Yuri rushed out the door.

"Well Inuyasha, you ready to meet them?" Kagome jumped up and down.

"Yeah, but a little bit nerves" Inuyasha wiggled his fingers violently nerves.

'_**DING DONG'**_

_To be_ _continued…_


	10. Friends Reunite Again and Meet Inuyasha

Chapter 10

'Ding Dong'

The doorbell rung noisily. Kagome ran towards the door and opened it to see all three of her friends awaiting her. Kagome smiled and let them in. Yuki, Ayumi, and, Yuri walked into the living room.

"So…my mother told me you guys were asking for me earlier.

"Yeah. Kagome I want to forgive you. All I want is for that you don't lie to me anymore" Yuri spoke up.

"Me too Kagome. I too want to forgive you and I also don't want you to lie to me either" Ayumi said after Yuri spoke.

"Thanks guys" Kagome smiled happily. "Yuki what about you?" Kagome wondered from her other friend.

"I forgive you too" Yuki said.

"Kagome can we meet your boyfriend?" Ayumi said anxiously.

"I'm glad you asked because he is in the kitchen right now as we speak" Kagome put her hands together.

Everyone stood up ready to rush into the kitchen. Kagome sighed.

"Guys sit down! I just need to warn you first. He isn't a human. He's actually half demon half human. That makes him a half demon. He sometimes turns human on a special night so he isn't a full fledge demon. He has dog ears, fangs, and claws so don't freak when you see him" Kagome quickly described Inuyasha before show.

The girls sat back down anxious to see and meet the mysterious boyfriend they all ways heard about.

"Hey Inuyasha you can come out now!" Kagome called the hanyou.

Inuyasha walked into the room with an anger face. Kagome smiled and grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Yuki, Yuri, and Ayumi were shocked and then walked over to Inuyasha for inspection. Inuyasha was getting annoyed by them touching his ears.

"Get the hell off me!" Inuyasha shouted.

The girls backed away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back. "Girls watch what kind of power I have" Kagome winked one eye.

Yuki, Yuri, and Ayumi blinked in confusion.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha fell to the ground and was in pain now.

"Wow how did you do that Kagome?" Yuki was amazed.

"Yeah cool. You have total control over your boyfriend" Yuri nodded her headed up and down slowly.

"Don't you think that is a bit harsh?" Ayumi asked in sympathy.

"Yeah sometimes but he sometimes deserves it though" Kagome helped Inuyasha back up.

"Kagome will you stop sitting me" Inuyasha rubbed the dust off his kimono.

"Yeah sure when you stop being a jerk" Kagome grinned.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha caught the falling girl into his arms.

Kagome almost fainted from her wounds. Kagome hasn't fully recovered because she was up and running for the past few days instead of resting. Her friends watched in awe.

"Kagome you should get more rest considering you lost a lot of blood" Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style.

"Maybe he isn't that bad of a guy after all" Yuki admitted she was wrong.

"Kagome how come you lost a lot of blood?" Ayumi was concerned.

"A priestess named Kikyo attacked Kagome pretty badly because of me" Inuyasha put on his guilt face.

"Why you?" Yuri asked.

"Fifty years ago Kikyo and I were in love but we were tricked by Naraku. Naraku disguised himself into looking like me and cut down Kikyo. Kikyo thought it was me so she killed me and fixed me to the sacred tree. Kikyo died that day and fifty years later she was resurrected when Kagome came to feudal Japan. Kagome is her reincarnation and she thought Kagome was standing in the way of her having me. Kikyo attacked Kagome and I had no choice but kill her. Kagome has been recovering ever since so she maybe a bit dozy at times. All she needs is sleep and she needs to keep off her feet" Inuyasha explained the whole deal.

"Wow, Hojo isn't as caring as you are Inuyasha" Ayumi said.

"Yes he is Ayumi. Don't you see it when Kagome goes to school? He always buys her things to keep her healthy which makes him a caring guy too" Yuki disagreed on Ayumi's opinion.

'Ding Dong'

The doorbell rang once more. This time Mrs. Higurashi answered the door. Hojo was at the door looking for Kagome.

"Kagome, Hojo is here!" Kagome's mother yelled into the living room.

"HOJO?" Yuki, Yuri, and Ayumi said all at once.

"Maybe he is here to forgive you too Kagome" Yuki guessed.

"Maybe" Kagome agreed.

Hojo came into view from the door way. Kagome jumped up from the couch and Inuyasha grinded his teeth in jealousy. Hojo noticed the girls were over and so was Inuyasha. Hojo had already met Inuyasha in my story "Complicated Love".

"Why is he here Kagome?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Inuyasha just keep quiet" Kagome said softly but was really annoyed.

Ayumi got up and sat next to Inuyasha.

"Jealous aren't we Inuyasha?" Ayumi tried not to laugh but sort of giggled as she talked.

"No! Why should I? Kagome doesn't like that stupid boy" Inuyasha talked all tough and mighty.

"Yeah sure you aren't" Ayumi giggled some more then finally left Inuyasha alone.

"Hello Inuyasha" Hojo stuck out his hand expecting a hand shake from the hanyou.

"What the hell do you want boy?" Inuyasha didn't know what Hojo was doing.

"Inuyasha he just wants to shake your hand" Kagome exclaimed.

"What the hell for?" Inuyasha crossed his arms making his hands go into the sleeves of his kimono.

"Never mind then" Hojo rubbed the back of his head like always.

"Kagome when are we going to leave?" Inuyasha was getting bored.

"We just got back. Geez you want to leave already. I at least want to hang out with my friends for awhile" Kagome became unsettle.

"Whatever" Inuyasha walked into the kitchen.

"You know boyfriends don't walk away from their girlfriends!" Kagome yelled after him.

Hojo looked down at the floor unhappily. Yuki saw Hojo and moved close to him. Hojo looked up and saw Yuki next to him.

"Why are you sad?" Yuki asked Hobo oh I mean Hojo. Hehehehehehehe

"It's nothing. I'm going home now. I have to get back to help my mother make dinner" Hojo got up and headed out the door.

"Hojo wait" Kagome shouted.

"Yeah?" Hojo turned to Kagome.

"Where are you going?" Kagome wondered.

"Home to help with supper. See you later" Hojo disappeared behind the door before Kagome could say anything else.

"Bye…that was weird" Kagome thought aloud.

"Kagome are you going soon?" The girls asked.

"Yeah, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou doesn't no that we're here so I don't want to worry them. Sorry but I think I could stay at least a hour or two before we return to feudal Japan" Kagome said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou viciously.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Hoped you liked this story. If you didn't know the gang met Inuyasha already you should read Complicated Love if you didn't already do so. You don't have to but if you want to know how they do so read it then. 


	11. Embarrassing Kagome&Pizza Time!

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11 

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou viciously.

"What?" Inuyasha was going through Kagome's laundry.

The laundry was in the basket next to the couch waiting to be folded. Inuyasha dug his way through the clothes and picked up a silky fabric. When the silky fabric was in his clutches it came into view, Inuyasha held it high up into the air and inspected the weird shape. Kagome blushed and screamed. She then took action and moved towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome what the hell is this?" Inuyasha kept the fabric out of Kagome's reach.

"That's my underwear!" Kagome took her underwear away from Inuyasha in embarrassment.

Everyone was laughing except Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha scratched his head and blushed at the same time. Kagome closed her eyes hoping it was a horrible nightmare. Kagome took her thumb and index finger and pinched herself in the arm.

"AW!" Kagome rubbed her arm. "**_I guess I'm not dreaming after all. This is so embarrassing. I don't think Inuyasha knows what underwear is, since he comes from an era that wears kimonos_**" Kagome put on her fake smile.

"Kagome, what's underwear? Oh wait isn'tthat the weird pieces of clothes that you wear under your clothes. I remember seeing something like that and there was something with it. Oh here, it looked like this" Inuyasha took the second embarrassing thing next to her underwear.

Kagome turned dark red in embarrassment and sat carelessly on the couch. Inuyasha had Kagome's bra in his hands sniffing it in curiosity.

"**_Thank god I don't wear thongs or that will be really embarrassing. Well they're girls too, it's not like they don't wear them too. Except Inuyasha has to see them and that's something to be worrying about. Oh god why me….?_** **_I can't wait until we go back to Feudal Japan so that I don't have to hear my friends laugh and giggle about this embarrassing scene_**" Kagome thought while hiding her face under her hair.

"Hey Kagome is there something the matter?" Yuri lifted Kagome's raven hair out of her blushing face.

"No, not really" Kagome lied right through her teeth.

"Ha ha ha, it's okay. Later on in life you're going to laugh about this too. I don't care about seeing your bra or underwear. It's just your boyfriend was holding and smelling them. Come on let's see if your mom will allow us to order some pizza for dinner" Yuri took the blushing girl into the kitchen.

"Hey mom is it okay if we order pizza for dinner?" Kagome asked still red in the face.

"Yeah sure honey. Kagome are you hot or something because you look a bit blushed" Mrs. Higurashi agreed.

"I'm fine mom just was being humiliated by Inuyasha digging through my unfolded clothes in the hamper. He took out by accidentally my underwear and bra" Kagome became an even darker red.

"Ha ha, he did? Don't worry he doesn't understand that kind of thing. Go ahead and call the pizza pallor" Mrs. Higurashi returned to finishing up the dirty dishes in the sink.

The pizza came and some soda bottles came with. This was Inuyasha's first time eating pizza. **_Won't this be fun…if you know what I mean…wink wink. Anyways...back to the story._**

"Nineteen dollars and twenty-five cents" The pizza man said expecting payment.

Kagome paid the man the amount of money for the pizza and soda. Then she laid the hot steaming pizza on a large platter on the table. Yuki and Ayumi got some plates and cups. Yuri got some ice for the drinks. Inuyasha sat down and was sucking in the pizza's steaming scent. Cheese and sauce filled Inuyasha's noise with joy. Kagome got the pizza cutter to cut the pizza in pieces for everyone. Kagome cut five pieces up and placed them individually on plates. Inuyasha was served first and all he did was look at the strange slice of pizza. Yuki, Yuri, and Ayumi got their slices next. Kagome was last and began to demonstrate how to eat pizza to Inuyasha, who is clueless at the moment.

"Inuyasha you eat pizza with your bare hands. I fold the slice in half to make it easier and plus it prevents the cheese from sliding off. You pick the pizza by the crust and sometimes on the bottom of the slice. Be careful or you might burn yourself. Oh and Inuyasha try not to make a mess with the cheese and sauce" Kagome explained to the first timer.

"Like this Kagome? AHH hot hot…aw!" Inuyasha spilt some sauce down his shirt and on his pants.

The girls giggled and Kagome moved by Inuyasha. Kagome took a napkin and began whipping off the hot sauce on his pants.

"Inuyasha take off your shirt to be free of the uncomfortness of sauce" Kagome suggested.

Kagome helped Inuyasha take the upper half of his kimono off. Kagome got up and ran up stairs. Few minutes later, Kagome got a t-shirt for Inuyasha, which was once her father's. Inuyasha put it on and soon became comfortable in it.

"_Awe…Look at the love birds_" Yuki whispered in Ayumi's ear.

"Hum" Ayumi giggled when she was still devouring the pizza piece in her mouth.

"Inuyasha, do you want to try some soda? It's root beer" Yuri offered to the hanyou.

"Sure" Inuyasha answered in please.

Yuri poured the hanyou a couple of root beer soda. The tiny bubbles that popped on the surface ticked the hanyou's noise and upper lip. Inuyasha sneezed and his soda went flying. It flew but the fluid flew out of the cup. The soda splattered on the floor and the glass smashed into millions of pieces (almost like the Shikon Jewel). Mrs. Higurashi came running in with the broom and dust pan in a jiffy. Kagome got the paper towels and made Inuyasha pick up his mess of destruction. Night time was taking over as the hours past by. It was now seven o'clock and the sun was setting. The sky was filled with clouds that were pink, purple, orange, yellow, and blue. Once the girls went home, Inuyasha and Kagome began their way to the feudal era.

"Come on Inuyasha, we're going to be late" Kagome ran upstairs to get her big yellow bag full of medical supplies and other junk.

"Meet you at the well Kagome. I'll be waiting inside the shrine" Inuyasha ran to the Bone Easters Well.

"Bye mom!" Kagome said good-bye to her mother.

"See you later Kagome. Don't forget about your birthday that is in three weeks" Mrs. Higurashi reminded her busy daughter.

"I won't forget my own birthday mother" Kagome responded and ran towards the shrine.

"What took you so long, Kagome?" Inuyasha raised his voice a bit.

"I was talking to my mother, Inuyasha!" Kagome raised her voice too.

"I was kidding. Come on let's go back already" Inuyasha confessed.

Kagome and Inuyasha both jumped into the empty well. On the other side of the well waited Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala. They were all hoping that they went back to present Japan instead of somewhere else. The well glowed up bright white light. After the light faded away, Inuyasha and Kagome both appeared. The gang's faces turned from worry to happiness.

"Why did you go back to your time Kagome?" Sango asked in curiosity.

"And why was Inuyasha with you?" Miroku made a small smirk.

"Can't you see they are obvious madly in love guys?" Shippou remarked.

"Can it Shippou!" Inuyasha kicked the kitsune's back and made him fall flat on his face.

"Inuyasha that wasn't necessary" Kagome picked up Shippou and sat him next to her medicine kit.

"He deserved that though. It's not my fault he makes me so angry" Inuyasha sort of lied.

"Liar!" Shippou yelled.

"Shippou stop making Inuyasha hit you" Kagome demanded Shippou.

"Can we go back in the warm hut of Kaede's?" Miroku asked.

"It's kind of getting chilly out here" Sango added.

"Yeah you're right" Kagome got up and grabbed her bag ready to go.

They all headed down the hill to Kaede's village.

"**_My birthday is coming up soon. Just three weeks from now. I wonder when Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippou's birthday is_**" Kagome thought to herself while thinking of her own birthday. "**_I'll just ask them in the morning. That's if I remember though_**" Kagome giggled in silence.

When they reached the hut, Kaede was already a sleep in the corner. Everyone got into bed as quietly as they could with out waking the old priestess. Morning came quickly and the sun's raise woke up the gang from their slumbers.

"Mornin' everybody" Kagome stretched out her arms and legs in the air.

"Good morning Kagome" Miroku yawned.

"Can we sleep a bit longer? I'm still sleepy" Shippou asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Meow" Kilala meowed at Sango's waking face.

"Hello Kilala. You must be hungry" Sango concluded her companions meow for breakfast.

"When did ye come back last night" The old priestess asked.

"Good morning lady Kaede" Miroku bowed in respect of the elderly woman.

"We came back around when the sun was down. Well a few minutes after sun set. You were sleeping when we got back" Kagome answered Kaede's question.

"Well I'm glad Sango and Miroku found you guys. Yesterday ye couldn't find a trace of you and Inuyasha" Kaede put on a friendly smile on.

"Damn!" Inuyasha shouted.

_To be continued…_


	12. Back again and Kagome's gift for her Bda...

Enjoy! Well at least i hope you do...

* * *

Chapter 12 

"Damn" Shouted Inuyasha.

"What is the matter Inuyasha?" Kaede blinked her eyes in wonder.

"Kagome, we forgot to get the top half of my kimono at your house!" Inuyasha tugged at the shirt on his body.

"Oh, yeah! It was still in the washing machine when we were watching T.V." Kagome scratched her chin with her index finger.

"Come on we have to get it back now" Inuyasha jumped up.

"You can go and get your own clothing Inuyasha" Kagome's tone was rising.

"Why me? Why can't you go and get it?" Inuyasha began to yell as well.

"Maybe I'm tired from walking and I didn't get much sleep the other day. Remember I was having a nightmare about Ki…you know my nightmare" Kagome explained and almost blurted out Kikyo's name.

"Will you two ever stop fighting? Can't just one day be an argument free for you two? You guys are so tiresome" Miroku cut into the conversation.

"Whatever, be back soon" Inuyasha left the hut and ran to the Bone Eater's Well.

Inuyasha knew she was talking about Kikyo. He knew this because she was talking in her sleep and was dreaming about the day Kikyo almost killed her. Now that subject is in the past, they can move on in life. Inuyasha knew the Kikyo he killed wasn't real, just a clay body with some similarities to the real Kikyo. Fifty years past from the day when both Kikyo and Inuyasha's lives changed forever. Deep down inside Inuyasha's heart, he was still mourning for Kikyo's death but knew it was destiny in a way. If Kikyo hadn't died, Kagome wouldn't have met Inuyasha. Things were getting better by the day between them even though they disagreed on some things.

"_Destiny huh?_" Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

Inuyasha reached the well and jumped straight into it. The well glowed up and Inuyasha was transported to present Japan. Inuyasha jumped up and ran as fast as he could to the Higurashi House hold. He opened the sliding doors and walked right in to find Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome's mother was upstairs taking a shower. Inuyasha walked up the flight of stairs and picked up her scent that led to the bathroom. Just in time Sota came walking by stopping Inuyasha before he did anything. Inuyasha then explained to Sota that he by accidently left his top half of his kimono there. Sota led Inuyasha to the laundry room down in the basement and took out the dry clean shirt. The hanyou slapped Sota on the back in a friendly way. Sota returned the slap and they both began to slap each other until Mrs. Higurashi came down.

"What is going on down here? Inuyasha? What are you doing here? Is Kagome here again too?" Mrs. Higurashi asked so many questions thatInuyasha couldn't keep up.

"Kagome isn't here and I'm here because of my kimono top. Well see ya!" Inuyasha ran up stairs and ran to the shrine again.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi stopped the rushing hanyou. "Remind Kagome to come home in three weeks!" Kagome's mother shouted.

"Three weeks?" Inuyasha was getting annoyed already.

"In three weeks, Kagome is having her sixteenth birthday" Mrs. Higurashi explained.

"Oh, Inuyasha please give Kagome this present. It's for her birthday" Kagome's gramps handed a long shaped figure that was wrapped in wrapping paper.

"_**Birthday? What the hell is a birthday?**_" Inuyasha thought to himself, sighed, and jumped into the well again.

Inuyasha was now transporting to Japan's ancient past. To him it was home and to Kagome it was far more interesting. Being able to pass through ancient times when she lives in the future about 500 years or so. Finally Inuyasha reached to feudal Japan and headed to the village. With his great sense of smell, Inuyasha picked up a demon scent. The hanyou then rushed towards the village ready to fight but when he got there, the demon was already defeated. Miroku was just finishing up the job.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku sucked in the bits and pieces of the up from his cursed hand.

"Impressive Miroku. You too Kagome" Sango complemented her two friends.

"So what. The demon was probably weak and they beat it with luck" Inuyasha jealous.

"Shut up!" Kagome screamed with rage. "**_God he just can't let anyone win. He always has to be the hero and save us all_**" Kagome thought.

Kagome saw something wrapped in the hanyou's hands.

"Hey Inuyasha what is that in your hands?" Kagome leaned over to see it clearer.

"Oh, it's from your gramps. He said it was for your birthday. Hey Kagome, what is a birthday" Inuyasha explained.

"A gift for me! I wonder what it is. It's rather heavy" Kagome held the gift in her hands.

"Well open it Kagome" Shippou wondered too.

Kagome opened the colored paper with designs on it. Inside was a brown box about two and a half feet tall and four inches wide. On the box was a card inside an envelope. Kagome then opened the card first before the box. It read:

_Dear My Sweet Granddaughter,_

_I wish you a happy sixteenth birthday. I can remember when I first saw your big brown eyes. I first saw you when your father and mother brought you _

_home for the very first time. I also remember baby sitting you, changing dippers, feeding you, seeing you able to ride a two wheeler, and helping you with _

_math homework. We had so many happy memories and hoping for many more. Sweet sixteen it's called. Not only sweet sixteen, you become even _

_sweeter. I hope you have wonderful birthday._

_**Happy Birthday!**_

_Love always,_

_Gramps_

"Awe…that was so sweet. Thank you Gramps" Kagome showed the card to everyone.

"Hey I asked you a question!" Inuyasha felt ignored at the moment.

"Oh sorry. A birthday is when you celebrate on the day when you were born. In about three weeks, it will be the day that I was born. When it's your birthday, you get gifts from your family and friends" Kagome explained.

"Oh okay. Just wondering" Inuyasha now knew what a birthday was.

"Open it! Open it!" Shippou jumped up and down with excitement.

Kagome finally open the box up and found her gift inside. At first Kagome was in shock and smiled. The reason she was in shock because every year her grandfather would get her something ancient and something priceless. This year it was different. Kagome actually liked this present then what she got on her last. The last time she got some kind of foot that was good luck, something like that. Inside the box held at least fifty arrows. This gift was just right for her since she is a priestess and her weapon was arrows. Everyone's eyes sparkled in amazement.

"Nice" Inuyasha nodded.

"Awesome. We won't need to buy arrows at least for a while" Miroku became greedy in money wise.

"You selfish perverted greedy monk" Sango hit the monk on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"Look at all those arrows" Shippou's eyes glittered by staring at the points of the arrows.

"He actually got me something normal. Well not really normal if you would consider giving arrows to a girl. In my time we use arrows to hunt" Kagome picked up one arrow to look at it.

"Huh?" Inuyasha sort of made a coughing sound when he spoke.

_To be continued..._

* * *

I hope you had liked this one! Well i'm trying to update everyday! 


	13. More Drama and Humble Inuyasha!

Sorry it took so long to update. My computer is being sooooooooo retarted!It's still is. IF that made any sense. Well here you go!

* * *

Chapter 13

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome asked in concern.

"Yeah but you use arrows to hunt animals?" Inuyasha was in shock.

"Yes! Arrows are so much better than using guns. Arrows don't leave powder or a bullet in the meat. Arrows are easy to pull out and they don't leave anything that would harm the meat. Arrows are also a sport. We make targets and shoot that for practice. People usually call the sport archery which means using a bow and arrows" Kagome explained.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha didn't care if it was a sport or not.

"Well you're the one who asked me" Kagome becoming agitated.

"You guys stop fighting for once. You know boyfriends and girlfriends don't fight over little things. Well sometimes but that's beside the point. Kagome is right, you did ask about using the arrows as hunting" Sango tried to prove Kagome's point to the hanyou.

"Stay out of this Sango" Inuyasha said rudely.

"Inuyasha that's it! SIT BOY!" Kagome was fed up with his nonsense.

A loud slam came from inside the hut. Miroku was outside and he came rushing in once he heard the noise. The hut's flexible door flew open and Miroku appeared.

"Oh it's just Inuyasha" Miroku calmed down from all the excitement that built inside him.

"Sorry Miroku for getting you all excited for nothing. Some one needs to learn how to be a bit nicer" Kagome got up and left the hut.

"**_Damn that_** **_Kagome! Well I guess I deserved this one. Why do I have to open my big mouth?_**" Inuyasha struggled up from the imprint of himself on the floor that he made.

"**_Even though we are a couple he is still so…every thing could describe Inuyasha. I thought he would change but I was wrong. The only time he is at least civil is around KIKYO! Why should he treat me different from her? I am her reincarnation. Well that really doesn't matter. Doesn't his attitude change when I treat him nice or a bit mean? Is that the answer? Kikyo never got angry at him or talk in a high tone towards Inuyasha when she was alive. I wonder if he would act nicer if I treat him nicer. Would it actually work? I'm not really sure. Wow all this thinking is based on how Inuyasha treats me. That tells a lot about the guy. It's sort of funny in a strange way" _**Kagome deep in thought under the starry night.

Inuyasha came outside to see how Kagome was. The hanyou sat next to the 'zombie girl', who was staring into space.

"Hey Kagome what are you doing?" The hanyou asked before he lost the nerve to talk at all.

"I'm just thinking about stuff" The zombie girl spoke in a low voice.

"You know we have been through some crazy adventures" The hanyou sighed with a friendly smile.

"Yeah, crazy adventures alright but they always come out okay" Kagome agreed. "Hey, Inuyasha do you sometimes think about Kikyo?" Kagome just had to know.

"Sometimes. Why do you ask?" the dog demon, with the kimono made from a fire rat's fur, asked in wonder.

"You seem to treat her better than you treat me. Don't you notice your own actions? Sometimes you blurt out the wrong things or do things wrong without you thinking about it" Kagome lowered her head. (Here we go again with her drama. I know I wrote it but o well)

"I treat you different?" Inuyasha being a BIG Dummy!

Kagome fell back onto the hard cold ground.

"AHHHHH! That's wet!" Kagome jumped up with a big wet spot on the back of her shirt.

Inuyasha looked down with a straight face. Kagome freaking out couldn't take the dampness on her school shirt any longer.

"Kagome here, take my kimono top. It's dry and it will keep you warm" Inuyasha being humble. (_This is my little fantasy! This is how Inuyasha should be when they finally admit their love on the show. If they ever do! I'm still stuck in the 4th season, which I'm waiting for new episodes! The new episodes for me would be the 5th season and so on_)

_Moving on though!_

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome said with gratitude while being handed the top. "Umm, Inuyasha do you think you can leave while I take off my shirt?" Kagome asked while blushing.

"Yeah I'm going back in" Inuyasha blushed and quickly ran into the hut without hesitation.

"Wow maybe he will change after all" the girl from the future thought while putting the large kimono top on. "God this is so large. I could wear this as a night gown or a dress" Kagome thought aloud.

Kagome went back inside and found every one staring at her besides Inuyasha.

"What?" Kagome felt herself being embarrassed again.

"Nothing" Miroku replied.

"Same as Miroku" Shippou talked in a sweat tone holding back the comments.

"Don't look at me. I didn't say anything" Sango smiled a little trying to hold the smirk.

A large yawn came out of the little kitsune. The sandman was working his magic upon the gang and soon everyone was asleep. Conflicts and more conflicts were taking over their lives too much. Every where they went or did, drama would always take over. It was either love, sadness, mournful, or even hurtful.

Morning broke through the darkness and day was brightened by the big yellow sun. The smell of nature filled the air and the birds began to sing their melody. Small gusts of wind took over the moment once in a while. Kagome and the others were awoken by a village alarm.

"You said that your daughter was abducted for the fields while you were working in them. How old is she?" Kagome asked the frantic father and mother.

"Yes, she is only seven. We were keeping a good eye on her until the woods became restless. We went to check it out and the next thing we here her scream for help. A demon like figure was holding her by the arm and then fled off. He fled in the northern part of the woods" the mother replied.

"We will get your daughter back. I promise" Sango reassured the parents.

"So you said the demon fled that way, right?" Inuyasha faced the direction of the demon's tracts.

"Yeah, please bring hope our baby soon" the mother was drenched in tears of sorrow.

"Don't worry miss" Miroku held the woman's hand.

"She has a husband you pervert!" Sango pulled the monk by his collar.

"Inuyasha do you smell anything?" Kagome asked while she searched the woods with her eyes.

"Yeah, human blood" Inuyasha became disgusted and began to worry.

"Which way Inuyasha" Miroku put a hand on the hanyou's shoulder.

"Straight ahead. I don't think the smell of it either. It seems that the demon has been feeding on humans for about a couple of weeks" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"We might be too late" Shippou trembled in fear.

"Shippou might be right Inuyasha" Kagome agreed with the little fox demon. "Huh!" Kagome's eyes widened.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha looked back at the girl in green. "Miroku? Sango? Kagome?" their eyes were wide and they stood still without movement.

Inuyasha, Shippou, and Kilala were the only ones in motion. Inuyasha had a bad feeling about this and he didn't like it at all.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Shippou still trembling in fear.

"I don't know and I don't like it" Inuyasha getting really pissed off.

Kilala's was shacking over, she always does this when she about to transform. Kilala was wrapped in fire and came out to be a large kitty. This was her transformation for flying or battling.

"Eh Kilala, you don't like it either. I demonic aura is close by. Maybe this is how the demon gets his food. He paralyzes his victims to make it easier for him. He sounds like a weak demon but his aura is enormous" Inuyasha was sounding like Miroku. (Scary isn't it)

I'm afraid to say this but I have to end this chapter here. Cliffhanger! You just have to wait until next chapter.

_To be continued…

* * *

_

Again i'm sorry it took me so long! 


	14. Naraku's Incarnation&Miroku Poisoned

Chapter 14

An ominous aura took place around the paralyzed gang and Inuyasha. The air thickened up so it was hard to breathe in. Miasma was soaring through the air and made Inuyasha vision become blurry. A dark figure moved quickly through the miasma preying his food. Inuyasha began to cough violently because of the toxic miasma around him. Soon enough the dark figure came into clear view.

The demon began to laugh because of his victory. The demon had dark skin, glowing green eyes, pretty good looking, three red streaks on his cheeks, a blue and red kimono, and had the most stunning fangs. He came closer to the hanyou and showed his fangs full of human blood. It was another crazy not under control incarnation of Naraku's. He was just like Muso, he was free and Naraku had no control over the guy.

The youkai walked past the suffering hanyou and walked over to the paralyzed gang. The youkai observed his victims and was inspecting Kagome a lot. Inuyasha turned around and found the demon feeling Kagome's soft skin. Kagome could only see and hear things but couldn't talk or move anything. Kagome was becoming uncomfortable and was struggling inside. Kagome, for being a miko and all, some how was over powering the youkai's curse of paralyzing.

In no time Kagome broke free and was able to move again. Inuyasha smiled and then became serious again. The miasma was being purified with Kagome being able to move again. Soon enough the miasma was dissipating from existence. Kagome stood up straight and got out an arrow. She used the new arrows that her gramps got her.

Kilala recovered strength and hissed violently. Miroku, with his spiritual powers, was also able to break free. On the other hand Sango didn't have the right strength and physical power to break free so Miroku used his powers to help. Soon Sango was free from being paralyzed.

"Glad you can join me" Inuyasha smiled back at his friends.

"Glad to be able to move again" Miroku said while he stretched out his legs and arms.

"Inuyasha who is this guy? Is he another incarnation of Naraku. He had the miasma take over the air. Do you think you can beat him?" Kagome stared at the youkai with disgust.

"It sure looks like it. And of course I'm going to beat him" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles ready to fight.

"Inuyasha I'm sensing something strange about this one. You better watch your back. He has enormous amount of energy" Miroku examined the demon very carefully.

"Yeah I figured that much! Do you sense a weakness that will end this battle short?" Inuyasha wanted to finish up and get on for his search for Naraku.

"No not at all. Should I use the wind tunnel?" Miroku suggested.

"Can we move on?" Kagome mumbled. "PURIFY" Kagome was loosing patience so she attacked the youkai first.

The demon reflected it and it fired back at Kagome. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and pushed her out of the way. The arrow skinned Inuyasha's arm and he was bleeding pretty badly. Sango throw her Hiraikotsu and it cut the demon's arm off. The large boomerang came back to Sango and she caught by the handle. The demon turned to the demon slayer and gave her a dirty look. She got him really mad.

"Sango let me handle this" Miroku stepped in front of Sango. "Wind Tunnel!" Miroku took off the prayer beads and released the cursed black hole in his right palm.

Poisonous insects came swarming in. They went in front of the demon and were being pulled into the wind tunnel. Miroku couldn't move for some reason so the saimyosho were being drawn in. In no time the poisonous insects were gone and disappeared into the wind tunnel. Miroku could now move and he fell to the ground. Sango rushed over and saw that Miroku in so much pain that he was sweating a lot.

"Miroku can you hear me?" Sango put a hand on his face.

"Sango is he okay?" Kagome asked as she got up from the ground.

"Miroku doesn't look good. He sucked too many saimyosho this time. He is very pail and he is sweating when he's cold. It's disgusting. If we don't give him an antidote soon, he might not make it" Sango's face expressed fear and determination.

"You bastard! You're going to pay for this" Inuyasha charged the demon with his claws. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha shouted as golden stripes came from his claws going to the demon.

The youkai got out of the way and left Inuyasha pulling his hand out of the soil.

"Don't be so sure of your self Inuyasha" The incarnation spoke.

"Why the hell should I not?" Inuyasha looked at the demon with a nasty look.

"Stop talking and fight me or unless you are afraid" Inuyasha teased.

The youkai took out a very unusual sword and charged it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took out the Tetsusaiga and put it in a ready position. The two fought for a long time until they were both tired. Kagome couldn't keep wondering what his weakness was.

Finally she figured it out. He can't take heat. Inuyasha's attack from before was contracting heat waves in the air.

"Inuyasha use the wind scar!" Kagome shouted to the fighting hanyou. "His weakness is heat. It seems that Naraku made another mess up" Kagome explained.

"Are you positive?" Inuyasha asked while dodging the sword.

"Yeah" Kagome reassured the hanyou.

"Well here it goes. Wind Scar!" Inuyasha's sword swirled with the wind scar's power before it was released.

The demon spit into many pieces and died. Back at Naraku's manor, Naraku was watching the poor performance on Kanna's mirror.

"Damn that Inuyasha" Naraku said viciously.

Back to the gang, Miroku was twisting and turning in pain. Sango was trying to comfort him but nothing helped. Inuyasha picked up Miroku and laid him on Kilala's back. They soon rushed over to Kaede's village except Kagome. She was fetching the little girl and bringing her back to her worried parents.

"What is the matter?" Kaede asked as the demon slayer rushed in.

"Miroku needs an antidote. He has sucked in too many saimyosho and the poison is spreading very rapidly" Sango was out of breath.

"I don't know if my tactics are good enough" Kaede said doubtfully.

"Hey what about that man named Mushin? He was the one who repaired Miroku's wind tunnel. Maybe he knows a cure for him" Shippou suggested.

"Great idea Shippou" Inuyasha complemented the fox demon.

Without wasting any time they picked up Kagome and set off to Mushin's temple.

_To be continued…_


	15. Conclusion!

**To Sleepinghanyou! So so so sorry about that. I clicked the wrong chapter. Here is the real chapter 15 and conclusion! If other readers got confused too, sorry also!**

* * *

Chapter 15 

They reached Mushin's temple in about an hour. They found Mushin outside sweeping the ground. Mushin heard something above him so he looked up and saw Miroku on Inuyasha's back. Mushin quickly dropped the broom and began to wave his arms.

"MUSHIN!" Inuyasha shouted.

The hanyou finally landed on the ground by the priest. Miroku was over heating and was sweating like crazy. Mushin looked over to the monk's cursed right hand and saw that his hand was a deep purple color. Mushin then led Inuyasha inside so that he could put Miroku into a bed. Soon the others came and rushed inside.

"Is he going to be okay?" Shippou hid behind Inuyasha's leg.

"I'm not certain. How did this happen. What made Miroku so ill?" Mushin asked.

"He sucked in too many saimyosho. It was to finish off an incarnation of Naraku" Sango exclaimed.

"SAIMYOSHO! We must get the right medical herbs to save him. If we don't I'm afraid he'll die" Mushin was in shock.

"**_Die! He can't die. I don't even know if he even loves me. Don't die you perverted monk. I love you_**" thought Sango as she released tears from her eyes.

"We need an antidote in order to save him" Mushin explained. "There is an herb called Nashinto on top of Mt. Fuji. If we don't get the medicine inside his blood stream before sunset tomorrow, I fear it will be the end. Not only the poison will kill him, his wind tunnel will burst and suck everything in sight until Miroku himself is sucked into the wind void" Mushin's eyes glimmered in determination and as if he could see the future.

Sango stood up and left the temple without a single word. She then ordered Kilala to transform and she then got on and left. Kagome ran out and saw that Sango was heading towards Mt. Fuji's peak. Kagome smiled and then informed the others waiting for an explanation of Sango's actions.

"So Sango is getting the herb for Miroku? It's hard to believe that Sango could fall for a pervert" Inuyasha said in an awkward tone.

"So what if she is! She is doing this to save his life. She cares for him and yes sometimes Miroku is perverted but he is caring" Kagome began to argue with the hanyou.

"Stop fighting. Miroku is hurt and all you can do is fight. I had enough with your pathetic fights. You guys aren't the greatest couple either but you guys care for one another. If this situation was in reverse you guys would be doing the same damn thing" Shippou yelled at the two fighting and also cursed for the very first time.

"Shippou?" Kagome was surprised for the kitsune's language and actions too.

"Don't you Shippou me. Just stop fighting Okay" Shippou broke in tears.

"How pathetic Shippou. Can't even act like a man" Inuyasha crossed his arms and tilted his head up.

"Sit!" Kagome screamed.

Poor Mushin listening to the whole damn thing and was being ignored. It was like as if he were invisible and wasn't even there.

_Sango and Kilala journey to Mt. Fuji:_

"Hang on Miroku. I'll get the medical herb that requires the cure. Just a little bit longer" Sango thought aloud as she was inclosing on her destination.

They finally got to the mountain and began to search for the herb. Yet there was no sign of the herb any where. While back when Mushin said it was at the top of the mountain, Sango didn't hear that part. She was too upset to hear that important detail. Sango searched and searched but no sign of the herb. Finally she gave up and rose to the top of the mountain ready to fly off. That is when she noticed the herb on top of the mountain. Sango slapped herself for being so foolish and quickly took the plant with force.

"Got it!" Sango victorious said.

"Meow" Kilala meow with happiness. (I don't know how you would say when Kilala meows in her large form. I'm just stupid like that so that meow wasn't supposed to be a cute one.

_Back to Miroku and the others waiting for Sango's return:_

"Come on Sango. Hurry back, I don't think Miroku is going to last for much longer" Kagome looked up into the sky.

"Do you think she will come back in time before Miroku dies?" Shippou asked while still crying.

"Shippou don't say that. Of coarse she is going to come in time. Miroku isn't going to die" Kagome got angry at the kitsune's question.

The hanyou walked outside as well to comfort his friends. Mushin soon joined them and they all watched the skies for the sight of the demon slayer.

_Inside Miroku's head:_

Miroku woke up but wasn't really awake. He was inside his mind. All around him was darkness and he was alone. Few seconds later Sango appeared before him.

"Miroku don't die. Keep on fighting the poison" Sango demanded and then disappeared.

"Wait Sango!" Miroku was too late.

After that Kagome appeared before him.

"Kagome?" Miroku was puzzled for his friends appearing in his mind.

"Sango's right. Keep fighting the poison. We need your help in beating Naraku. Don't die on us" Kagome too disappeared just as Sango did.

Even unconscious he was getting encouragement from his friends. Miroku nodded and searched the darkness. He soon came along a light in the distance. Miroku then picked up the paste and began to run towards the light in the distance. The light got brighter and brighter as he got closer. Then all of a sudden he heard Inuyasha's voice but didn't see him any where.

"Come on you lecher. You have the power to live. I know this because I know what you are capable of. Hurry up and get back to us. We are depending on you" Inuyasha's voice echoed in his head and soon faded away.

Before he reached the light he had flashed back at all the great times and not so great times he had.

"Pervert. Keep your hands to your self!" Sango shouted at the monk for rubbing her ass.

"Sango watch out!" Miroku pushed Sango away from Kageromaru.

"Lecherous monk" Inuyasha would say.

"Thanks Miroku" Kagome would thank Miroku fro complementing her cooking.

"A good day, good friends, and Kagome's home cooking" Miroku sat by his friends eating Kagome's delicious cooking (from Affections Touching Across Time)

Back to him running towards the light:

Miroku now stood in front of the light which he had run to. He didn't know if he should see what was on the other side or stay in the darkness. Then when he just stared at the light he saw his friends' faces. One by one he saw them and then he saw them all together. He now knew if he crossed over he would see his friends again. Miroku then began to feel pain in his right hand and knew why. Finally Miroku stepped into the light and crossed over.

_Back in Mushin's temple:_

Kagome, Inuyasha, Mushin, and Shippou went back inside to check on Miroku. When they sat around him, Miroku's eyes fluttered up and then stopped. Now they were fully open. He then searched around him and saw his friends around him.

"Miroku you're awake" Shippou said excitedly.

"I'm glad that you're okay. You were pretty out of it for awhile" Kagome smiled.

"Miroku you'll be cured soon. Just hang on until Sango gets back with the antidote" Mushin smiled too.

"Sango…is she okay?" Miroku was afraid that Sango had left him.

"Yeah, she is pretty upset that you are suffering from the poison. She broke into tears before. She is determined to make you better" Inuyasha informed the poisoned monk.

"Really. I didn't think she would care that much" Miroku closed his eyes again.

Everyone gasped. They thought he was going back into another deep slumber.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving. I'm just tired that's all" Miroku reassured his worried friends.

With Sango on the way:

Sango was only a few minutes away from the temple. She was ordering Kilala to go faster but Kilala was getting tired and was going slower.

"Oh come on Kilala. We are almost there. You can take a rest when we arrive to Mushin's temple" Sango was getting angry.

Sango was determined to get to Miroku before it was too late. She had to get there like her own life depended on it. Kilala didn't want to let her owner down so she began to go faster. They finally arrived and they landed. Sango then hurried into the temple to find Miroku awake. She then tumbled in and handed the herbs to Mushin. Mushin then repaired the potion and made Miroku drink it. He then also made Miroku to release his wind void. Miroku at first denied the demand but had no choice but to do it. As the wind void was released, Mushin poured some of the potion into it. This way it would spread faster. Mushin ordered everyone out so that Miroku could have his rest. Sango was great full that she got here in time. A half hour past and Miroku walked outside by himself.

"Miroku you should be walking" Sango rushed over to the monk.

Miroku fell but was caught by Sango. Miroku's head now rested on the ground. Sango lend over Miroku.

"Sango is Miroku okay?" on the opposite side as Sango, Kagome asked.

"I don't know" Sango responded. "Ahhh!" Sango's screamed.

'Wack'

Miroku was rubbing Sango ass while pretending to be fainted.

"He's absolutely okay" Sango's fists were tight and she was pulsing with anger.

An hour past and they headed off.

"Thank you Mushin" Miroku bowed to the other monk.

"Anytime Miroku. Anytime" Mushin bowed as well.

Miroku turned away and joined his friends.

"Feeling better monk?" Sango asked in a scary tone.

"Yeah a lot better. Thank you Sango for being caring enough to heal me" Miroku took Sango's hand.

Soon enough Sango was blushing but stopped when the monks hand began doing its thing.

"Keep your hands to yourself pervert!" Sango yelled as she smacked Miroku on the right cheek.

Miroku's face now had a red hand print.

"Why are all humans so ridiculous?" Inuyasha blurted out.

"What did you just say?" a similar voice spoke up.

"Kagome I didn't mean it. I swear" Inuyasha panicked.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed.

Now that every thing is back to normal, the gang continued their search for the Naraku and the jewel shards. The whole crisis with Kikyo didn't exactly fade away but recovered slowly. Kikyo was now gone and she can now be in peace. Like I care about that bitch. Miroku recovered from the poison and returned to the old same o perverted monk. They were finally happy.

_**The End**_

I had to end this story here because I felt I was dragging the story out too much. I kinda side tracked and the last couple of chapters didn't have anything to do with Killing Kikyo. Well a little. I'm going to make another story. This one is going to be a mystery one. Well hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
